SIN FRONTERAS
by xkagome
Summary: De pronto comprendió lo que significaba. Amarlo podría ocasionarle la muerte. ¿Y ella?. Ella tan solo quería protegerlo de lo que seguramente podría apartarlo de su vida para siempre. ACTUALIZADO! Capítulo 10: "PRIMER MES"
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**"****Sin Fronteras****"**

_xKagome._

_De pronto comprendió lo que significaba. Amarlo podría ocasionarle la muerte. ¿Y ella?. Ella tan solo quería protegerlo de lo que seguramente podría apartarlo de su vida para siempre._

**Capítulo 1: "****Encuentro Inesperado****"**

_**"No importa cuando trate de alejarme.  
**__**De alguna forma u otra,  
**__**el destino siempre reúne nuevamente...  
**__**a dos corazones enamorados".**_

La lluvia se sentía caer como fuerte tormenta afuera. Él tan solo se quedó parado sin ser capaz de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cabeza no lograba procesar las palabras, el significado de las mismas porque simplemente le era incomprensible lo que estaba pasando. Aquella escena se estaba haciendo una tortura y él tan solo se limitaba a no entender el por qué de las cosas. Se suponía que todo estaba bien, que las cosas estaban más que claras, que tenían planes, que nada iba a separarlos, que esto sería por siempre... Y ahora... todo sucedía como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como en una horrible pesadilla de la cual se quería despertar para poder olvidarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Porque no había palabras para poder explicar que era lo que le estaba pasando. Eran muchas sensaciones y sentimientos que lo estaban matando por dentro de una forma que casi lo ahogaba.

- ¿Qué dices?-

Preguntó deseando que ella le dijera que había oído mal, que estaba loco, que todo era un invento de su loca imaginación o que simplemente estaba dentro de un mal sueño.

- Que se terminó-

Por el contrario la joven respondió lo que él más temía, aquello que lo estaba matando. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo eso?. Todavía no encontraba la respuesta para eso. Lo único que comprendía era que los ojos de la chica estaban serios, fríos... estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Pero... ¿por qué?... -

- Porque es todo... -

- Pero... ¡Yo te amo!-

Replicó de una forma desesperada. ¿Qué no lo comprendía?. Él la amaba más que a su vida, más que a cualquier cosa en ese mundo, porque simplemente era irracional lo que sentía por ella e iba más allá de cualquier cosa. Había sido su primer y único amor.

- Yo no-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

Esas palabras lo dejaron congelado en el tiempo. Como si de pronto todas aquellas esperanzas que estaban guardadas dentro de su corazón se destrozaran delante de sus ojos, mientras que él no podía hacer nada para recuperarlas. Era como si todo a su alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas y cada cosa perdiera su color. Todo estaba perdiendo sentido y ahora lo sabía...

- Lo que oíste... ya no te amo. No me busques más, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Fuiste el peor error de mi vida y no quiero volver a verte... ¡Jamás!-

* * *

Se levantó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Casi sentía que no podía respirar. Miró a todos lados y luego de eso se incorporó un poco molesto. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado. ¿Por qué ese recuerdo fugaz volvió a su mente de una forma tan inesperada?. Sus ojos color topacio se quedaron fijos en la infinidad del manto azul, esperando una respuesta que él sabía no llegaría.

Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar nuevamente por sus emociones, aunque había jurado no volver a pensar más en ello. Era una tontería. Se sentía molesto por caer de nuevo en ese mismo pozo. Tropezando dos veces con la misma piedra. Ya había quedado todo claro, ya no necesitaba volver a escucharlo o recordarlos para saber que estaba todo terminado. No era un idiota.

Pero... por alguna extraña razón, no podía aceptarlo. Se reprochó a sí mismo por eso, ya que ella había sido demasiado clara y seguramente ya tenía una nueva vida quien sabe donde. ¿Y él?. Atado a ese sentimiento. No podía seguir así. Habían pasado tres años desde esa vez. Se supone que debería haberla olvidado.

Pero todo eso... se estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. A pesar de que el tiempo pasara, que su vida siguiera cambiando de maneras abruptas, él seguía sintiendo que estaba vacío, incompleto, porque le faltaba algo muy importante en su vida. Se sentía incapaz de volver a sentir algo, incapaz de estar atado a alguien.

Se había convertido en una persona hueca con respecto a los sentimientos de amor y todo eso tan solo porque alguien hace tres años lo había lastimado de la forma más dolorosa. Sacudió la cabeza hastiado de sus propios pensamientos y se ocultó entre las colchas. De alguna forma, sus sentimientos volvieron a aflorar esa noche... y podía sentirlos a flor de piel, como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras descuidadamente. Vaya, realmente hoy no tenía ganas de nada. Y cuando decía nada era de absolutamente nada. Bufó y caminó hasta la cocina. Sus pensamientos estaban detenidos en los sentimientos que todavía tenía a causa de ese recuerdo que por alguna extraña razón se coló en su mente la noche anterior. Su expresión sería era demasiado notoria. De pronto una risa lo detuvo por lo abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido y al mismo tiempo perturbado sabiendo que quien se trataba. Frunció el ceño molesto y entró finalmente.

- Kikyou- Murmuró con mala gana.

- Parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor, ¿huh?- Rió la chica.

- ¡Keh!-

La joven era de cabellos largos, morochos y piel muy blanca. Sus ojos castaños tenían un peculiar brillo, un poco nostálgico y calculador, pero aún así era una joven alegre. Se encontraba sentada con una taza de café y unas tostadas. Al instante, Kikyou sonrió y se acercó al chico sobándole la cabeza. A lo cual él respondió liberándose de su brazo.

- Oh... vamos hermanito... ¿no dormiste bien anoche?- Preguntó risueña.

- Ya no me molestes- Se quejó el joven.

- ¿De temprano peleando?-

La voz masculina tan solo irritó al chico. En cambio Kikyou soltó de inmediato al chico y corrió a abrazar al hombre recibiéndolo con un dulce beso que él correspondió gustoso y un poco sorprendido, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar sus sentimientos, aunque, Kikyou había logrado cambiar eso de alguna forma.

- ¡Puaj! No hagan eso-

Ambos comenzaron a reír ante la notable molestia del chico que los miraba con una cara de repugnancia que era inigualable. Siempre que eso sucedía esa era la respuesta que les llegaba de parte del muchacho.

- No seas así- Dijo Kikyou- es solo una muestra de amor, ¿cierto?-

- Así es- Asintió el hombre.

- Eso no importa... Sesshoumaru, Kikyou me dan asco-

Ambos volvieron a reír nuevamente. Sabían que aunque el chico dijera eso solo significaba que le molestaba las escenas cursis que tenían, pero aún así los apoyaba. Inuyasha los miró con algo de molestia. Sesshoumaru, su hermano mayor era un poco más alto, de cabellos claros, piel clara y ojos color topacio al igual que él y su padre. Ya le resultaba muy común verlos a esos dos dándose cariños por ahí.

Sus padres habían adoptado a Kikyou cuando él tenía tres años y Sesshoumaru siete. La pequeña tan solo tenía cinco años y sus padres habían decido darla en adopción ya que no podía cuidar de ella. Su madre Izayoi, que falleció no mucho tiempo después, se había encargado de cuidarla y criarla como una Taisho más. Y ellos siempre supieron cuidarla bien. Hasta que hace un año, la responsabilidad la tomó su hermano mayor, ya que era pareja. Eso no quería decir que él no cuidara de ella, pero más bien, Sesshoumaru se hacía cargo de la joven, después de todo, él era su prometido. Torció la boca un tanto extrañado por la situación. Eso... no se veía a diario.

Kikyou se acercó y le dio un abrazo a lo que el chico solo la miró sin comprender el motivo. Ella se mantuvo así unos minutos y luego de eso lo soltó y le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué... fue eso?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- Nada, solo que si necesitas algo sabes que tu hermanita estará para escucharte-

- ¿Pero que tonterías dices?... - Comentó sonrojado.

- Solo digo- Dijo tomando sus cosas.

- ¿Adónde vas?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

- Tengo que realizar algunos trámites- Contestó ella.

- Te acompaño- Sentenció el joven mientras que tomaba sus cosas también- Tal vez nos tardemos... -

- Como quieran- Respondió este mientras que se servía una taza de café.

- Inuyasha... compórtate- Advirtió mientras que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Keh! Siempre creyendo que lo sabe todo- Se quejó mientras que se tiraba en la silla descuidadamente.

* * *

- Que bueno que ya llegaste-

- ¡Uf! ¡No te imaginas que tan morboso fue el viaje!-

- ¡Bienvenida nuevamente Sango!-

- Gracias Miroku, hacía mucho que quería verte, así que decidí volver a pasar bastante tiempo aquí... -

La joven castaña le sonrió ampliamente al chico de ojos azules que la observaba detenidamente. Hacía bastantes años que no se veían y la verdad era que se extrañaban, sobre todo porque hacía un año y medio que estaban en pareja y se les hacía muy difícil estar separados. Se veían vacaciones pero eso no les alcanzaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- Preguntó el chico intrigado.

- ¿Te parece bien un año?- Rió la chica.

- ¡¡Pero por supuesto!!- Respondió entusiastamente mientras que la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

Ambos rieron y se miraron cómplices. De pronto la castaña chasqueó los dedos y Miroku la miró sin comprender. Ella volvió a sonreír y una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, lo que llamó la atención del chico.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a mi prima conmigo-

- ¿Tu prima?- El tonto libidinoso se dejó ver al instante.

- ¡Tonto!- Le reprochó la chica mientras que le pegaba un cachetazo- es mi prima, ten respeto- Se quejó molesta.

- Lo siento, lo siento, fue un impulso- Se disculpó el chico sobándose la mejilla roja.

Sango le dedicó una mirada una asesina a la que el chico respondió haciéndole unos ojitos grandes y brillantes. La joven rodó los ojos al descubrir las intenciones de su novio. Vaya, a veces parecía tan maduro y otras veces solo se veía como un niño de cinco años. Así son los hombres, pensó resignada.

- Hay que ir por ella al aeropuerto- Comentó.

- Me hubieras dicho y pasaba por ambas- Dudó el chico.

- Quería verte primero a solas para decírtelo- Se rió.

- ¿Solo para eso?- Contrarrestó el chico ofendido.

- Bueno... sí, después de todo tu mente pervertida sueña cosas que ni tienen que asomarse- Reprendió mientras que sacaba un pequeño bolso de mano.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas ser libre?- Preguntó con dolor Miroku.

- Porque tu libertad sería la perdición para mí- Dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió- ¿vienes o no?- Preguntó desde el exterior.

Miroku resopló con resignación y siguió a su novia. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto y en unos cuantos minutos estuvieron ahí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sango vio a su prima asomarse entre la multitud buscando por ella. La castaña levantó sus brazos moviéndolos de un lado al otro y gritando con entusiasmo.

La chica de cabellos negros y ojos castaños se acercó rápidamente a su prima y tirando todo al suelo la abrazó con fuerza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía. La última vez había sido hace tres años y solamente la había extrañado desde ese entonces. No habían podido escribirse ni tampoco verse, por lo que cuando recibió su llamada para irse a vivir con ella a la casa de su novio, no dudó un segundo en juntar sus cosas y tomar el primer avión hacia Tokyo.

- ¡Ay! Sango no sabes... ¡cuanto te extrañé!- Replicó la chica abrazándola con más fuerza.

- ¡Yo también te extrañé muchísimo! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!-

La chica se separó y le sonrió ampliamente. Sango le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista a Miroku que las miraba asombrado por el escándalo que habían armado en cuestión de segundos. Lo que sería vivir con ellas, pensó mientras que las suspiraba dándose valor para enfrentar la situación.

- Miroku... ella es mi prima... Kagome- Dijo presentándole a la chica que sonrió- Kagome... él es mi novio Miroku-

- Mucho gusto, Miroku Hiroyuki-

- Kagome Higurashi-

Miroku sonrió y recogió las cosas de la chica mientras que ella y Sango comenzaron a hablar animadamente de lo que estuvieron haciendo todo ese tiempo que no se vieron. Reían y de pronto se ponían serias, hablaban en secreto y otras veces a los gritos. El chico se sorprendió de todos los cambios que podían a llegar tenés en minutos.

Nuevamente llegaron a la casa de Miroku y Sango enseguida se encargó de darle a Kagome su habitación. Ella dormiría en la habitación contigua a la suya, que estaba al lado de la de Miroku. Por supuesto el chico se había ofrecido a compartir cuarto con Sango, a lo que chica respondió con un golpe.

* * *

Se sentó en su cama casi de forma ausente. La habitación no era muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeña. Estaba bien decorada y tenía algunos toques femeninos que estaba segura Sango había hecho antes de que ella llegara. Por un momento, hubiera querido huir nuevamente a su casa... pero... allá estaba su más grande temor. Había huido a Tokyo con el solo objetivo de escapar de allí. Desde que su madre había muerto hace cuatro años, tan solo pudo conocer lo que era el sufrimiento y la soledad. Si no fuera por su prima, seguramente estaría muy sola en ese mundo, sobre todo porque lo que más quería se había ido hace mucho tiempo ya.

Miró a su alrededor y se acercó a la ventana que daba a un amplio jardín. Se quedó observando el hermoso día soleado que hacía afuera. Suspiró guiada de sus propios sentimientos. Por alguna extraña razón, muchas cosas habían resurgido en ella en esos últimos días y no podía evitar sentirse mal, sentirse triste, sola, tonta y sobre todo, asustada. Hubiera querido cambiar tantas cosas de su pasado, pero pensando en eso lo único que lograba era sentirse aún peor.

De tan solo pensar en lo que ocultaba se le erizó la piel. Y tan solo pensar en aquella persona la hizo sentir escalofríos. Por primera vez en la vida se sentía libre en parte, no se sentía asustada, no se sentía intimidada. Aquella presencia le causaba terror de tan solo pensarla y eso era algo que la perturbaba muchísimo. Era algo que hubiera querido esconder, pero era inevitable. Nuevamente un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y sintió que se le iba la vida.

Un recuerdo vago se coló en su mente. Un día soleado, un parque, ella... un chico. Risas, abrazos, besos... amor. No pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho que casi la hizo dejar de respirar. Era tan feliz... y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella felicidad se esfumó como sus ganas de vivir. Aunque estaba segura de su decisión y lo haría de nuevo si hubiese sido necesario. No se arrepentía, porque no era egoísta y porque simplemente, estaba asustada.

Se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos mirando el techo, esperando que el sueño finalmente la encontrara. Había sido un viaje largo y muchas presiones mentales. Estaba agotada y finalmente, después de muchos años... estaba tranquila, sin temor. Eso la relajaba y la hacía sentir confiada. No había dejado señales de donde se había ido, por lo que no sería fácil que él la encontrara. Cansada de sus propios pensamientos, se relajó y finalmente... durmió.

* * *

La noche llegó casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para ese momento, ambas chicas estaban cocinando mientras que Miroku se encargaba de ordenar la mesa para que todo estuviera listo cuando se sirviera la cena. Finalmente se sentó en una de las sillas mientras que esperaba que ellas terminaran con su labor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido en este tiempo?- Preguntó Sango mientras que revolvía una olla.

- Pues... bien... supongo-

- Um, eso me suena a que no estas segura-

- Pues no sé que decirte, jaja, hablamos mucho hoy, casi ya no tengo cosas que contar- Se disculpó la chica mientras que comenzaba a cortar pequeños pedazos de carne.

El timbre las sorprendió a ambas. Sango miró a Kagome y luego dejó sus cosas para asomarse al living. Miroku la miró de la misma forma, ya que él no estaba esperando a nadie en particular.

- Yo atenderé- Dijo mientras que se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sango volvió a su puesto junto a Kagome y esta vez condimentó la salsa que estaba preparando. Kagome la miró expectante. Sango se rió a carcajadas y luego de eso caminó hasta la heladera para sacar una bebida fresca.

- Miroku fue a atender- Comentó.

- ¡¡Es un amigo!!- Gritó desde el living el joven.

- ¡De acuerdo, en unos minutos estará lista la comida!- Dijo Sango.

- ¡Se queda a cenar!- Volvió a gritar el chico.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Respondió.

Kagome sonrió un poco y luego de eso sirvió cuatro platos a los que su prima le puso salsa. Ambas tomaron dos platos cada una y caminaron a la cocina hablando animadamente, como siempre.

De pronto se quedó congelada y lo único que hizo fue tirar ambos platos al suelo. El sonido llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes y asustó a Sango que se sobresaltó terriblemente. El tiempo se detuvo y de pronto un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, casi no sentía los sonidos que la rodeaban y todo comenzó a distorsionarse de una forma perturbante, que casi hace que se desmaye. No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. No podía estar pasando eso, no podía. Simplemente todo estaba volviéndose en su contra. No fue capaz de moverse, tan solo se quedó detenida en el tiempo.

Sus ojos topacio se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma violenta, casi desesperada. Sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a correr y podía sentir su respiración agitada. Jamás, en su vida, pensó que eso podría suceder. Se sentía incapaz de decir o hacer algo, quería creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era tan solo un producto de su enferma imaginación. Pero por el contrario de lo que deseaba, todo era real. De pronto las imágenes volvieron a su mente. Sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos, todo volvió a renacer. Todo estaba a flor de piel otra vez. Tan solo una palabra casi reflejo por su propio dolor e incredulidad salió de sus labios.

- ¿Tú...?-

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** ¡No pude resistirme a escribir nuevamente un fic! Una noche durante esta semana que pasó se me vino la idea a la cabeza y anoté todo en el celular y aquí está :) Espero que les guste el primer capítulo ^^ ! Quiero contarles que estoy muy muy contenta porque en la **Página de Fans de Facebook** se han unido 360 fans!!! Estoy tan contenta!! No puedo creerlo y simplemente me parece increíble! Amigas, ya saben que pueden encontrarme en mi msn, en el **Facebook** como: **xkagome** y en el **Twitter** también como **xkagome**. Espero poder estar en contacto con ustedes n.n Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible :) Espero que la Universidad no sea un problema :) Aunque no lo creo. Bueno amigas, espero ansiosa sus comentarios ^^ y saben que actualizo mucho desde el Twitter y la Página de Fans, así que si quieren información ya saben donde pueden encontrarla.

**Las amo** y gracias por su apoyo n.n

Para todas aquellas que son de Chile... **FUERZA!** Estamos con ustedes!!!!! :)

**xKagome**.


	2. Redescubriendo Sentimientos

**Capítulo 2: "****Redescubriendo sentimientos****"**

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente como si se hablaran a través de las miradas. Tomó aire y lo mantuvo intentando calmarse y mantener el control. Dándose fuerzas para seguir comportándose, aunque en su interior había una batalla infernal, de sentimientos que no podían explicarse, simplemente porque él mismo no tenía palabras para explicarlos. Era como si de pronto, todo aquello que había mantenido encerrado por tanto tiempo ahora se soltara de una forma que causaba terror y que lo estaba matando por dentro.

- Inuyasha... ella es Sango Taira, mi novia... y ella es Kagome Higurashi, la prima de Sango- Comentó Miroku.

- Mucho gusto- Respondió Sango mientras que juntaba las cosas que se habían caído.

Inuyasha solo la miró para luego volver su vista a la chica que de pronto cambió el semblante y sonrió ampliamente. Lo que lo sorprendió increíblemente. ¿Acaso estaba sonriéndole?. Ella extendió su mano y lo miró expectante, esperando que el chico comprendiera. Aunque este estaba tan impactado que ella solo suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

- Un placer- Dijo con alegría.

El joven frunció el ceño. No podía ser tan cínica. ¿Estaba jugando a que no se conocían?. Pues bien, él no quedaría como un tonto. Por lo que le extendió la mano de la misma forma y al tomar la de ella la apretó con fuerza, intentando así transmitirle todos sus sentimientos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego se relajó nuevamente.

- Lo mismo digo- Fue su única respuesta.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién quiere comer?- Preguntó Sango asomándose nuevamente con dos platos nuevos.

- ¡Oh! Miroku, lamento lo de tus platos, fue una torpeza- Se disculpó la chica.

- No te preocupes Kagome, no hay problema, de todos modos esos no me gustaban... ¡Me hiciste un favor! jaja- Rió el chico.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa. Sango y Miroku se sentaron juntos, dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome uno al lado del otro. El joven la miró de reojo, ella se veía igual. Lucía de la misma forma que hacía tres años. Su cabello azabache, sus ojos castaños siempre expresivos, sus mejillas, todo en ella era igual... No había cambiado. Simplemente seguía siendo la misma chica de sus recuerdos, aunque claro, eso había cambiado mucho. Revolvió la comida con su tenedor sin muchos ánimos.

Ella lo observó de igual forma cuando él estuvo distraído. El cabello negro caía por su espalda y sus ojos color topacio estaban fijos en la comida que al parecer no tocaría. Su piel bronceada y su perfil perfecto eran tan tentadores. Bajó la vista avergonzada. Todo volvía a pasar. ¿Por qué a ella?. ¿No podía acaso tener una vida normal y tranquila por una vez en su vida?. Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, como siempre lo hacía cuando lo recordaba, pero ahora era más intento, porque lo tenía a su lado. Se movió un poco incómoda y luego de eso se levantó un poco apresurada.

- Voy al baño, enseguida regreso- Comentó mientras que subía las escaleras.

- Miroku, yo ya debo irme, pero dime... ¿dónde demonios dejaste el libro que te pedí y los apuntes?- Preguntó un poco molesto.

- En mi cuarto, ya sabes donde es- Respondió el chico haciéndole cariños a su novia.

* * *

Inuyasha bufó y se levantó para subir las escaleras llevado como el mismo demonio. Se paseó por la puerta del baño nervioso hasta que la abrió y la cerró de un golpe muy suave. Se acercó a la chica que lo miró impresionado y la tomó por los hombros para aprisionarla contra la pared y taparle la boca de forma un poco violenta. Ella lo miró asustada y su respiración comenzó a agitarse ocasionando que su pecho subiera y bajara de forma casi desesperada.

- No sé que demonios haces aquí ni porqué te comportas como una niña buena cuando sabes que eres la peor de todas- Comentó mientras que la miraba con odio.

Ella se soltó de su agarre con fuerza y frunció el ceño enojada. Él la miró de la misma forma y ella levantó un dedo en forma acusadora. No iba a permitir que la llamara de esa forma. Sabía que había hecho mal, pero esa fue la única forma que encontró para deshacerse de él de una forma rápida y que no volviera a seguirla nunca más. Jamás imaginó que iba a tener que enfrentarlo nuevamente.

- No te atrevas a decirme nada, tú no sabes... no entiendes- Dijo ella.

- ¿No comprendo?. ¿Qué es lo que debo comprender?. ¿Qué me usaste?. ¿Qué me heriste de la peor forma?. ¿Qué te fuiste diciendo cosas que me lastimaron hasta lo más profundo del alma?-

- No... no digas eso... - Sollozó.

- ¿Y ahora lloras? ¿Pretendes que crea eso?- Preguntó burlón.

- Era lo mejor... lo hice por ti... - Lloró ella.

- ¿Por mí?. ¿Y desde cuándo tu sabes lo que es mejor para mí?- Se quejó el chico.

- No entiendes nada... jamás vas a entenderlo-

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Él jamás iba a comprender lo que sucedía. Jamás iba a hacerlo. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, ocultando así su rostro. No quería que él la viera llorar. Inuyasha la observó sin comprender y suspiró. Se acercó a ella y quitó las manos de su rostro para que lo mirara. Aquel contacto hizo que la chica se sonrojara y lo mirara con dolor.

- ¿Qué es... lo que debería entender?-

Su voz se volvió casi aterciopelada. Conciliadora. Por alguna extraña razón, las lágrimas de Kagome estaban surtiendo ese efecto en él. El mismo de siempre, aquellas ganas de querer abrazarla y decirle que no llorara, porque le partía el alma. Se contuvo tomando aire y nuevamente bajó la mirada hacia la joven que solo tenía la vista baja, ocultando su rostro nuevamente.

- Es que yo... -

- ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La voz de Sango los sobresaltó a ambos. La chica se limpió rápidamente el rostro con agua e Inuyasha entendió que debería esconderse en algún sitio. Ella esperó hasta que el chico estuviera lejos de la vista de su prima cuando abriera la puerta, una vez que no lo vio más. Abrió apenas y sonrió.

- Estoy bien, justo estaba saliendo- Comentó mientras que salía.

- Ah, que bueno, ya estaba preocupándome- Dijo la chica mientras que la abrazaba- vamos abajo, aún queda el postre-

- Sí-

* * *

Una vez que sintió los pasos en las escaleras, salió del baño. Se apoyó en contra de la pared sintiendo que algo andaba mal. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de tenerla entre sus manos, tan cerca... como antes. El latir de su corazón lo alertó. Estaba pasando de nuevo... Estaba cayendo nuevamente en lo mismo.

- _Lo que oíste... ya no te amo. No me busques más, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Fuiste el peor error de mi vida y no quiero volver a verte... ¡Jamás!_-

Frunció el ceño al recordar aquellas palabras. Estaba seguro que no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo eso, aunque ahora... esas lágrimas... lo hacían sentir inseguro. Era como si de pronto, estuviera viendo una parte de la realidad que no había visto antes. Intentó recordar la imagen de Kagome en aquel entonces. Sus ojos, sus expresiones... La imagen ahora se hacía confusa, tal vez porque él mismo estaba confundido. Bufó molesto y caminó hasta el cuarto de su amigo para recoger las cosas.

Cuando escuchó los pasos en la escalera, levantó la vista apenas. La mirada de Inuyasha al instante se clavó en la suya. Ella se sonrojó y bajó el rostro de inmediato. ¿Por qué?. Fue la única pregunta que se atravesó en su mente. ¿No había sufrido lo suficiente ya?. ¿No había perdido mucho como para seguir haciéndolo?. Verlo ahí, enfrente suyo y no poder hacer nada... la estaba matando. Sobre todo porque él mismo le había dicho como lo dejó hace tres años. Aquellas palabras tan crueles lo lastimaron de una forma horrible. Sacudió la cabeza de tan solo pensar cuanto había sufrido por su causa. Aunque, era por su bien... No se arrepentía. No, claro que no.

- Me voy Miroku- Dijo secamente el chico.

- Bueno Inuyasha, nos vemos mañana- Contestó el otro mientras que se levantaba y lo acompañaba hasta al puerta.

- Claro, buenas noches Sango... Kagome-

Ella levantó su vista al instante y lo miró. Aquella forma de decirlo. Se quedó atrapada una vez más en sus ojos. Él la miró y ella comprendió. Dudaba. Estaba segura y estaba perdida. Porque sabía que él no se detendría hasta poder aclarar aquellas dudas.

Inuyasha la observó a lo lejos. ¿Por qué tenía esos deseos de correr a abrazarla como lo hacía antes?. ¿Por qué?. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó un poco para poder aclarar su mente y hacerle entender que era una locura.

- Buenas noches- Saludó Sango.

- Adiós- Contestó ella con la voz muy baja.

Él le dedicó una última mirada y después de eso, se fue. Kagome sintió que destrozaba por dentro. Se levantó un poco mareada y caminó hasta llegar al pie de la escalera. Sango caminó hasta ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro con intriga.

- ¿No vas a comer postre Kagome?-

- No, perdonen, pero estoy muy cansada, preferiría irme a dormir- Comentó ella.

- De acuerdo, que descanses-

- Gracias Sango, buenas noches a ambos-

Dicho esto subió las escaleras. Dejando a su prima parada sin comprender. La castaña miró a su novio que se encogió de hombros. Ambos habían notado algo extraño desde que Inuyasha llegó. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y el chico demasiado tenso cosa que, según Miroku, no era normal en él, ya que más bien, Inuyasha era un joven despreocupado.

- ¿Qué crees que sea?- Preguntó Sango mientras que se sentaba al lado del chico.

- No lo sé, pero de seguro no es algo que nosotros sepamos... lo mejor será hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada... Aunque si pasa a mayores, tal vez debamos intervenir-

- Tienes razón- Concordó la chica- Aunque espero que no lleguemos a eso-

- Yo también Sango, yo también-

* * *

Abrazó su almohada con fuerza, sintiendo que su corazón se destrozaba por dentro. Sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Lo había herido, lo había herido tanto... Aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo más probable es que él la odiara y con justa razón, después de lo que ella había hecho con sus sentimientos, era normal... Cerró sus ojos con dolor.

Hubiera querido abrazarlo y decirle toda la verdad, pero no podía. No podía. Tenía que ser fuerte, por el bien de él tenía que resistir. Suspiró en intentó dormirse, aunque sabía que le sería imposible. Vino a Tokyo para encontrar un poco de paz, para escapar de aquella vida que tanto la aterraba... pero solo se encontró con lo que más temía.

* * *

Se quedó pensativo con los brazos detrás de su nuca. No había tocado un solo apunte, ya que no tenía la concentración necesaria como para hacerlo. Su mundo se había revolucionado esa noche y él no había podido evitarlo. Aquellos sentimientos que habían estado guardados tanto tiempo dentro de él, volvían a salir de una forma terriblemente abrumadora, perturbadores...

Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba sucediendo. Estaba teniendo un enfrentamiento con sus sentimientos. Con su propio ser. Una parte de él quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, porque verla nuevamente despertó en él aquello que estaba dormido desde aquella vez. Amor. Se perturbó cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Amor... nuevamente estaba cayendo en eso. No quería sufrir de nuevo. No quería... era algo que no soportaría dos veces, porque simplemente no era tan fuerte como parecía. Estaba seguro que esta vez todo lo que había logrado se destruiría. Quería comprender que había detrás de todo lo que había sucedido hace tres años. Quería entender, porque estaba seguro que no todo era como él pensaba. Aunque su orgullo herido le decía que no debía entrometerse en eso.

Cerró sus ojos manteniendo el aire. Podía escuchar el propio latido de su corazón. No comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que de alguna forma u otra, encontraría respuestas a las preguntas que tenía... y a la más importante: ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué lo había dejado?. Y también qué fue lo que la motivó a hacerlo. Porque después de verla hoy, de ver como lloró, de escucharla, se dio cuenta de que no todo era claro.

Frunció el ceño y se prometió a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando o que fue lo que pasó. Porque si había algo que no soportaba era tener dudas acerca de los hechos que tenían lugar en su vida. Se dio vuelta quedando así de costado y poder mirar la ventana que daba al patio de su casa. La inmensidad de la noche lo atrapó haciéndolo caer en un sueño profundo, donde al fin, pudo tener un momento de paz para su agitado corazón que lo único que tenía presente era que nuevamente el amor estaba apoderándose de él... y por más que quisiera evitarlo... si el amor era real, iba a trascender el tiempo, el espacio y cualquier obstáculo. Eso, era lo que le faltaba comprender.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Bueno, segundo capítulo :) Les dije que voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible ^^ ahora me voy a dar una vueltita por todas sus páginas para avisarles que comenzó el fic ^^ ! Espero que les guste! Les mando un saludito a todas y aaaaw! CHICAS! Solo 3 capítulos y termina Inuyasha!!!! NOOO! Espero que Rumiko nos sorprenda con un final diferente entre Inu y Kag ;) Creo que eso es lo que estoy esperando con ansias n.n Bueno hermosas, que tengan un hermoso día :) y mucha suerte en todo ^^

**Las amo!!!**

**Kag****.**


	3. Peligrosa Cercanía

**Capítulo 3: "****Peligrosa cercanía****"**

- _Adelante... ¡Corre!_-

- _¡Espera! Eso no se vale_- Se quejó él.

- _¿Por qué no?_- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa provocadora.

- _No me retes_- Advirtió.

- _Ah, lo siento, no sabía que tenias miedo..._ -

- _¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¡Keh! ¡Por favor!_-

- _Tienes miedo... tienes miedo_- Canturreó la chica.

- _¡No tengo miedo!_-

- _Claro que lo tienes..._ - Se rió la chica.

- _Eso lo veremos..._ -

Dicho esto el joven se lanzó a correrla. Ella se apresuró para poder escapar, pero él era demasiado rápido a comparación de ella. En cuestión de segundo la alcanzó y la tomó por la cintura obligándola a mirarlo. Esbozó una enorme risa burlona a la que ella respondió torciendo la boca desconforme por haber perdido.

El chico volvió sonreír satisfecho cuando de pronto sintió un cálido calor en sus labios. La miró fijamente a la joven que lo había besado y atontado correspondió al beso. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que fueron capaces de separarse. Fue entonces cuando él la depositó suavemente en el pasto y se sentó a su lado. Ella sonrió apenas y luego de eso suspiró.

- _¿Qué?_- Indagó el joven.

- _Es solo que... a veces... quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás_- Comentó nostálgica.

Él la miró apenado y pasó un brazo sobre su hombro. La chica se acomodó en su pecho al que se aferró con fuerza, intentando buscar consuelo, refugio. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba tanto estar con él en esos momentos.

- _Yo no..._ -

- _¿Crees que todo volverá a ser igual?. Es decir, la vida con mi tío... no sé... a veces... siento temor_-

- _¿Temor?_-

- _Sí... ahora que mi mamá ya no... está conmigo... yo... no sé, tengo miedo..._ -

- _No debes temer... después de todo... yo estaré a tu lado..._ -

- _¿Nada cambiará? ¿Lo prometes?_-

- _Claro que lo prometo, nada cambiará entre nosotros... jamás_-

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado luego de eso? ¿Meses tal vez?. No lo recordaba. Ladeó el rostro sintiendo el sabor amargo en su garganta. Todo iba tan bien, todo había sido tan perfecto, siempre... entonces... ¿por qué ellos...?.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó el puño con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente, nuevamente. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?. ¿Se había equivocado?. Estaba seguro que no... o al menos eso creía él. Un suspiro lastimoso se escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Inuyasha?-

Levantó la vista de inmediato al oír su nombre. La joven que se había acercado hasta la puerta lo miró intrigada. Él bufó y luego de eso se sentó en su cama, dando a entender que ella podía pasar. Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado observándolo fijamente, esperando algún tipo de explicación, aunque por el contrario, solo recibió silencio.

- Kikyou... -

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?. Estuviste muy callado últimamente, eso... no es normal en ti-

- No es nada- Comentó desviando el rostro.

- Te conozco, sé que hay algo... ¿quieres contármelo?- Preguntó de manera dulce.

Inuyasha poco a poco fue ladeando el rostro hasta fijar su mirada en la de Kikyou. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el brillo en los ojos topacio del chico. Tenía una mirada... tierna, confundida, dolorosa, nostálgica. No pudo evitar sentir que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho al notar que él no estaba bien.

- Yo... -

- Dime que sucede- Ordenó ella acongojada.

- Es ella... -

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién?- Preguntó Kikyou sin comprender.

- Kagome- Musitó Inuyasha.

- ¿Kagome?... ¿volvió? Bromeas, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- La vi... está parando junto con su prima Sango en casa de Miroku- Comentó.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo?-

- Nada... solo... hizo de cuenta que no nos conocíamos... me sonrió y todo- Contó sin mucho ánimo.

- Pero que... ¡descarada!- Se quejó Kikyou con algo de enojo- ¡No puedo creer que se haga la tonta y... te sonría!... Es una descarada, no tiene vergüenza... es una... -

- No sigas- Ordenó él poniéndose de pie.

- Pero... Inuyasha... ¿por qué la defiendes?... Ella... te hizo mucho mal... mucho- Se quejó.

- Lo sé... pero... ¿sabes?... hay algo-

- ¿Algo?- Repitió sin comprender.

- Sí... tuvimos una oportunidad de hablar a solas y ella... Kikyou ella... se puso a... llorar. Dijo que todo lo hizo por mí. Quiso explicarme algo... pero justo en ese momento... la buscaba... y no pudimos terminar de hablar-

- ¿Qué crees tú?- Preguntó la chica sentándose nuevamente.

- Creo que... hay algo que ella no me cuenta. Tal vez, eso resuelva mis dudas... -

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- No lo sé... realmente... no lo sé-

Kikyou lo observó mientras que él fijaba su vista en la nada. Quería saber, necesitaba saber que era lo que ella no le había dicho ese día. Pero... ¿cómo?. Sintió que su corazón latía a toda prisa de tan solo pensar en lo que podría ser aquello que Kagome le estaba ocultando. ¿Bueno?. ¿Malo?. No lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido y eso lo ayudaba a comprender el pasado, lo averiguaría.

* * *

El sol le pegó directamente en la cara. Llevó una mano a su rostro tratando de mitigar la luz. Vaya que era un día hermoso para disfrutar. Caminó un poco aburrida de sí misma y lo que la rodeaba. Definitivamente no estaba en un buen día. Sin saber como, se vio parada frente a una plaza.

Se quedó observando el lugar por varios minutos, para luego sentirse triste. De alguna forma había llegado hasta ese lugar que guardaba tanto viejos y felices recuerdos.

- Si tan solo pudiera... -

Aquel deseo casi se escapó de sus labios. Observó fijamente el cielo, concentrándose en algún punto impreciso. Estaba sola, y así seguiría... por siempre. Parecía que el destino la había dejado marcada... destinada a esa soledad que la apresaba, que la perseguía, que estaba todo el tiempo y que no podía quitarse de su mente.

Desde pequeña había sufrido. Su padre, luego su madre... y cuando pensó que su única esperanza, su única salvación, su único descanso para el alma, Inuyasha estaría a su lado por siempre... nuevamente algo le jugaba una mala pasada.

- También tú vienes aquí... -

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego eso ladeó el rostro sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban débilmente al verse descubierta y tan vulnerable.

Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el cielo buscando algún tipo de pregunta coherente o simplemente una buena excusa para sacar el tema.

- ¿Ah?-

- El otro día... ibas a explicarme el porque... te escucho- Sentenció mientras que la miraba fijamente.

- Bueno yo... -

Kagome bajó la vista sintiendo que nuevamente los nervios estaban traicionándola. Quería buscar las palabras correctas, la forma más sincera de hablar, de contarle, de confesarle su más oscuro secreto.

De pronto se detuvo en esa idea, no podía contarle, de lo contrario... él estaría... Sacudió la cabeza de tan solo pensarlo y luego tomó aire intentando retomar las fuerzas que necesitaba en ese momento.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó el chico.

- No puedo- Sentenció ella.

- ¿No puedes?- Repitió sin comprender.

- No voy a contarte... -

Su mirada castaña se clavó en la de él, seria, segura de sí misma. El joven le devolvió una mirada distante, molesta, hastiada. ¿Acaso pensaba que podía jugar con él así como así?. La paciencia que estuvo manteniendo hasta ese momento se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin pensarlo la tomó por los hombros fuertemente, golpeando la espalda de la chica contra un árbol. Kagome se quejó y él tan solo la miró más severamente, de forma casi feroz.

- Dime- Ordenó.

- No puedo, no lo haré- Respondió ella con la voz entrecortada.

- Te ordeno que lo hagas-

- Me... me lastimas... Inuyasha... -

Al instante abrió sus ojos y aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre ella. Su nombre. Había dicho su nombre. Como un poder extraño que calmó su alma y lo hizo volver a la realidad. Kagome lo miró asustada y él tan solo le devolvió una mirada más calma.

Llevado por un impulso de su propio corazón, apoyó la frente en la de la chica que tan solo se quedó inmóvil. Sentía la respiración del joven sobre su rostro y casi podía decir que iba a desmayarse por la cercanía tan perturbadora.

- Necesito saber... porque te perdí... porque... no me digas que no me amas... puedo verlo en tus ojos... eso es... una mentira- Musitó cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del aroma que la rodeaba a ella.

- Yo no... -

- ¿Por qué hablar?- Preguntó él en un suspiro.

- ¿Ah?-

- Solo quiero... -

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y la miró fervientemente y comenzó a acercar su rostro de una forma peligrosa para la chica que no sabía que hacer. Su cercanía estaba siendo tan perturbadora, tan peligrosa y arriesgada... pero... al mismo ella la deseaba tanto. La había soñado tantas veces que no podía evitar sentir que quería que eso sucediera. Había olvidado como se sentía que Inuyasha la abrazara, que la besara, había olvidado tantas sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba con él... que ahora que nuevamente tenía la oportunidad de revivirlas, simplemente no quería dejarlas ir. Cerró sus ojos dispuesta a ceder.

_Muerte_.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de repente y lo empujó desesperada, sintiendo un miedo enorme dentro de su interior. Se quedó congelada sin ser capaz de reaccionar, sintiendo que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, de forma desesperada, aterrorizada. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos?.

- ¿Pero que demonios...?-

- ¡¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí... nunca más!!- Gritó ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?. Estás temblando... ¿Kagome?- Preguntó él preocupado acercándose a ella al notar que estaba terriblemente alterada.

- Solo déjame... Inuyasha... no quiero perderte, es por eso que no puedo tenerte- Dijo ella.

Al instante salió corriendo dejando al chico parado, sin comprender que era lo que ella había querido decir con esas palabras tan perturbadoras. Ladeó el rostro y miró en la dirección por la cual ella se había ido. Hubiera querido seguirla, pero estaba tan sorprendido, pensativo, que no podía reaccionar con la mente clara. No podía evitar sentir una inquietud cada vez más grande, cada vez más molesta. No comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando y eso lo hacía sentir impotente. Quería saber, tenía que saber. Apoyó la espalda contra el árbol y miró el cielo. Hace tres años atrás algo había cambiado los sentimientos de Kagome o al menos, quería que pareciera que así fue y no iba a descansar hasta encontrar el motivo... sobre todo... porque ahora más que nunca, después de haber estado tan cerca de ella nuevamente... había comprendido que la seguía amando como el primer día.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Hola chicas!!!! Bueno, ¿qué decirles?. Acabo de terminar el capítulo. Esta semana estuve llena de tareas que me dejaron agotada! Aproveché que estoy esperando el capítulo 25 de Inuyasha y dije: a escribir!. Ay no chicas!! Se termina, el Lunes que viene se termina nuestro amado Inuyasha :( Estoy feliz por un lado porque ellos terminan juntos y eso me pone más que contenta n//n pero por otro lado se me parte el corazón :( Crecí viendo a Inu y es como que no quiero que se termine :( aaaaay! De todas formas volveré a ver la serie x) ese es mi consuelo. Además de que estoy leyendo el manga desde el principio ^^ y saben que encontré cosas muy interesantes! Diferencias muy particulares entre el Manga y el Anime. Curioso. Luego les dejaré el link en mi **Página de Fans de Facebook**, donde pueden leer el Manga online.

Bueno mis hermosas... me voy despidiendo :) espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^ y miles de gracias por siempre apoyarme y por sus comentarios tan hermosos, como siempre para ser exacta n.n

**Las amo con el alma** y nos vemos en el otro capi!

_**xKag**_.


	4. El Momento de la Verdad

**Capítulo 4: "El momento de la verdad"**

_"No quiero perderte, es por eso que no puedo tenerte"._

Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su mente. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Intentaba analizar la frase... pero no podía encontrar una explicación razonable a lo que ella le había dicho.

Se tiró en el pasto hastiado de pensar, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y él era el único culpable por darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Ella lo había dejado, había dicho que lo odiaba, ¿Qué acaso eso no era suficiente para que entendiera que estaba todo terminado?. Parecía que no.

Estaba tan encaprichado en encontrar razones... era tan terco. Puede que en eso... algunas personas tuvieran razón.

* * *

Se quedó congelada si ser capaz de moverse. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?. Ella tan solo había salido a caminar como siempre lo hacía y ahora... no estaba segura de volver a su casa. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué las cosas simplemente se volvían en contra de ella?. ¿Acaso al destino le gustaba disfrutar de sus desgracias?.

Comenzó a correr sin dudarlo dos veces, estaba seguro que si podía despistarlo luego podría escapar sin problemas. Pero, miró hacia atrás y lo vio seguirle los pasos, apretó los puños sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero no era momento para eso. No, no lo era.

Corrió más aprisa, dobló en una esquina, cruzó la calle, volvió a doblar, siguió corriendo y dobló de nuevo. Desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia atrás. Aliviada notó que ya no la estaba persiguiendo. De seguro lo había perdido. Suspiró y se apoyó contra una pared para tomar aire y poder tranquilizarse un poco. Estaba tan asustada, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y sentía que ya no podía más.

De pronto sintió una mano en su cuello, una que lo aprisionaba fuertemente. Llevó sus manos delgadas a las fuertes a la grande que la tenía agarrada, intentando hacer un esfuerzo en vano para que la dejaran. No podía, ¿iba a morir? ¿Así?. Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y no podía resistir más, le estaba faltando el poco aire que había recuperado.

- Así que... ¿Pensabas escapar, eh Kagome?-

La voz tenebrosa y fría la hizo sentir escalofríos a pesar de que ya casi estaba inconsciente. Enfocó sus ojos en los de él con dificultad. Sentía que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. El otro sonrió con malicia y satisfacción. Esa mocosa había creído que escapar de ellos iba a ser sencillo, pero parecía que no comprendía quienes eran ellos.

- Vas a morir, ¿Pensaste que ibas a poder librarte de nosotros?. Pues... tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso es imposible, ahora... recibirás el castigo que mereces... y no podrás escapar. Y luego... me quedaré con nuestro valioso tesoro-

Dicho esto llevó la otra mano que tenía libre al cuello de la chica y comenzó a ahorcarla con más fuerza. Kagome sintió que ya estaba al borde de la muerte. No había duda, iba a morir ahí y todo por... querer ser alguien normal y por... Apretó sus ojos con fuerza dándose por vencida y aceptando el destino que le tocaba.

- ¡¡Kagome!!-

El aire volvió a ella como un golpe brusco. Abrió sus ojos tosiendo y tomándose del cuello para poder respirar. De pronto lo vio parado delante de ella. Sus cabellos largos, plateados... Se quedó asombrada sin poder creer lo que veía.

El chico sonrió de forma malvada y desafió a la persona que estaba delante de él. Este lo miró sin comprender y luego otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Acaso tú eres... Inuyasha?- Dijo mirando a Kagome que abría los ojos horrorizada.

- Maldito, ¿conoces mi nombre?- Preguntó.

- ¿Así que también quieres morir?. Pues bien, te llevaré junto con esa mujer al infierno-

- ¡¡Cómo si fuera a dejar que eso sucediera!!-

Ambos comenzaron a batallar con destreza mientras que la chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo estaba sucediendo eso?. De pronto, Inuyasha sacó una espada que al instante se transformó en un colmillo gigante.

¿Qué está sucediendo?, Pensó Kagome sin comprender.

- Llegó tu hora, más vale que te despidas de este mundo- Gruñó Inuyasha- ¡¡Tessaiga!!- Dirigió su ataque hacia el chico que se encontraba sonriendo de manera triunfante. La técnica fue rechazada e Inuyasha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Luego volvió a gruñir- ¿Una barrera?-

- Lo lamento, pero debo retirarme... Kagome... - Comentó dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica que lo miró asustada- no dudes que volveremos a encontrarnos- Dicho esto, desapareció en la nada.

- Maldición- Se quejó Inuyasha. Luego corrió al lado de la chica y se agachó a su altura tomando su rostro- Kagome, Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó con desesperación.

- I... ¿Inuyasha?-

Estaba sorprendida, confundida. El joven que estaba delante de ella llevaba los cabellos plateados, dos orejas de perro en su cabeza, tenía garras y colmillos... y sus ojos... seguían siendo del mismo color topacio que siempre. Lo miró entre maravillada y asustada, pero no pudo ocultar la felicidad que le traía verlo. Así que lo abrazó con fuerza llorando en su pecho como una niña pequeña.

* * *

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol, en el templo que le pertenecía a la familia de Kagome. Ella lo miró de reojo y volvió a sorprenderse de que la persona que tuviera a su lado fuera verdaderamente Inuyasha. Seguía siendo él, pero... era tan... diferente. No le asustaba, no, solo... le impresionaba, porque jamás había visto algo similar.

- ¿Qué?... ¿No lo sabías?-

- Parece que no- Contestó ella en voz baja- ¿Cómo...?-

- Mi familia... desciende de youkais muy reconocidos en Japón y todo el oriente, bueno... tú sabes... eres una sacerdotisa, ¿no?-

Ella se sorprendió ante esa declaración. Pensó... que él no lo sabía o que al menos jamás se había dado cuenta de eso, porque creía que Inuyasha no se interesaba en toda esa magia que rodeaba a la historia del oriente. Bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada y sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían.

- Pues... sí- Respondió.

- Bien... pues... mis antepasados fueron grandes demonios al igual que mi padre... y Sesshoumaru- Contó sin mucha importancia- Pero cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre... de ellos dos, salió un hanyou-

- ¿Hanyou?-

- Hombre mitad demonio- Aclaró él.

- Oh, es por eso que... -

- Puedo ser humano o volverme hanyou cuando yo quiera... eso es una ventaja-

- Vaya... ¿Y Sesshoumaru?-

- Él puede hacer lo mismo, con la diferencia que él es un verdadero youkai- Dijo.

- Oh... ¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste?- Preguntó un poco dolida, ya que, después de todo, hubo algo muy fuerte entre ellos, ¿no?. Y pensó que la confianza era algo que ellos dos tenían.

- Supongo que por las mismas razones por las cuales tú no me contaste que eras una miko- Contestó él fijando su vista en ella.

- Creo que no puedo reclamarte-

- Creo que no- Se burló él- Pero ahora dime... ¿quién demonios era esa persona?-

- Yo no... -

- Kagome, tienes que hablarme de eso... hoy estuviste a punto de morir, ¿comprender eso?- Comentó molesto. La idea de que a ella le sucediera algo le paralizaba el corazón- Tuviste suerte porque pude encontrar tu esencia fácilmente... pero si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde tú... - Hizo un silencio sintiendo que no podía continuar- Kagome... necesito saber-

- Su nombre es... Hakudoshi... -

- ¿Hakudoshi?- Repitió él.

- Cuando mi madre murió, me entregaron a mi tío... Naraku- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al mencionarlo- él... me obligó a irme y a... dejarte- Comentó bajando la mirada.

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Inuyasha... él... odiaba a tu familia... y dijo que si yo no lo hacía, iba a matarme... y yo no... no podía permitir que eso sucediera... -

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y se tapó el rostro al recordar la angustia que esas palabras había causado en ella, el dolor que había soportado al decirle todas esas cosas, todo lo que había sucedido.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza. No... ella... ¿Lo había hecho por él?. La atrajo con fuerza, apegándola a su pecho, para intentar calmarla. Lo había hecho para salvarlo, para que nada malo le pasara. Se había preocupado por su vida.

Sintió un dolor en el corazón al darse cuenta lo tonto que había sido al pensar que ella en realidad lo había traicionado o usado cuando en realidad, Kagome solo lo había protegido todo el tiempo.

- Lo lamento... lo lamento tanto, Kagome... - El chico levantó la vista de la chica tomando su rostro con ambas manos- ¿podrás perdonarme?- Preguntó dolido.

- No, eres tú quien debe perdonarme a mí... debí... debí contarte- Musitó ella mientras que seguía llorando.

- Tal vez... pero yo debería haber averiguado más... pero solo me conformé con esas palabras. Fui un tonto. Perdóname- Comentó apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Ambos... tenemos culpa- Susurró ella cerrando sus ojos.

- Ahora dime... ¿quién es ese tal Naraku?- Preguntó seriamente con la vista clavada en ella.

- Él... es mi tío... bueno... en realidad... fue adoptado por la familia de mi mamá, no es mi tío de sangre, pero si legal... y como no tenía más familia y era menor... pues simplemente me obligaron a ir con él... tú no... no te imaginas cuanto... cuanto... -

- ¿Cuánto qué?. ¿Kagome?- Animó el chico al ver que la voz de la chica se cortaba.

- Me obligó a muchas cosas... a dejarte, a mentir, a robar, yo no... no... no quería... y cuando me dijo que mataría a tu familia, le supliqué, le rogué que no lo hiciera. Fue por eso que me prometió que no lo haría si me alejaba de ti. Eso hice y me llevó lejos-

Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo que la sangre corría por sus venas como mil demonios. Tenía ganas de buscar a ese maldito y darle su merecido por ocasionar tantos problemas. Luego miró a la chica que estaba abrazada a sí misma y por alguna razón, él logró sentir su dolor, su soledad, su miedo, todo.

- ¿Y...?-

- Hace poco... antes de escaparme... los escuché... a él y a Hakudoshi... hablar acerca de matar a tu familia. Fue por eso que... volví. Y antes de eso. Pero no podía irme sin quitarle antes nuestro tesoro-

- ¿Su tesoro?-

- Sí- Kagome revolvió dentro de su blusa para luego mostrarle al joven un pequeño collar que contenía una perla rosada bastante brillante.

- ¿Y eso?-

- No sé si has oído hablar... de la Shikon no Tama... - Comentó ella.

- Creo... haber escuchado algo... ¿Acaso no es la joya que incrementa los poderes de cualquier ser sobrenatural?-

- Sí. Ser sobrenatural... o ser humano- Respondió ella- La tenía guardada y cubierta de maldad. Tenía miedo que la usara para algo malo. Fue

por eso que la saqué y la purifiqué para poder traerla conmigo-

- ¿Puedes purificarla?. ¿Fue por eso que ellos te buscaban?-

- Sí, puedo hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón. Y sí, ellos me buscan para quitármela y luego... matarme... después de todo soy una traidora y siempre me odiaron-

- Kagome... -

- Y ahora... me encontraron y yo no... no sé que hacer... -

- ¡Keh! ¡Tú si que eres tonta!-

- ¿P-por qué?- Preguntó ella sin comprender.

- ¿Crees que voy a dejarte sola en esto?- Su mirada había cambiado a una más seria y decidida- Jamás voy a dejarte, ¿qué eso no es obvio?-

- I... Inuyasha- Musitó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Eso jamás sucederá, prometo que te voy a proteger... siempre-

Ella sonrió entre sus lágrimas y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él la miró sorprendido pero aún así correspondió el abrazo. Habían sufrido tanto. Y ahora ella estaba en peligro. No sabía como había sido, pero simplemente, le había prometido que siempre iba a protegerla... y eso haría. Con su propia vida, juraba que lo haría. No iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera, porque... él la amaba y eso... jamás iba a cambiar.

Kagome ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico, que ahora era más amplio y fuerte gracias a que él era lo que realmente era, un hanyou. Lo atrajo con fuerza, buscando en él la protección que siempre había necesitado, encontrando ese apoyo que siempre había buscado, dejando de lado aquella soledad que la había perseguido todos los días de su vida, hasta hoy... porque ahora... estaba con Inuyasha y él... iba a cuidarla. Sonrió un poco y sintió un gran alivio en su corazón. No podía evitarlo, ella estaba segura a su lado, estaba tranquila, se sentía protegida y sobre todo... amada. Porque ella lo sabía, ella sabía que él, a pesar de todo, la quería y ella... lo amaba, como o más que el primer día.

Y estando juntos... no había nada que temer.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** GOMEN NE!!! Ay chicas, lamento mucho no haber actualizado más rápido! Es que todo me tuvo muy ocupada y no pude escribir. Pero aquí tienen el capí. Espero que les hayas gustado n.n  
Kya! ¿Vieron el final de Inuyasha?. Rumiko estuvo simplemente genial. Nos dio ese beso tan esperado por todas! No pueden ni imaginarse como grité, como salté, como lloré, como me reí. Estuve más de dos días llorando y recordando y mirando las fotos del capítulo y simplemente fue genial, **GE-NI-AL!  
No hay palabras para describirlo. Les juro que estoy tan emocionada que si sigo escribiendo acerca del final me voy a poner a llorar de nuevo jaja! Bueno mis amigas hermosas, me voy retirando para escribir el próximo capítulo. Apuesto a que no se imaginaban que todo iba a cambiar así, ¿no? ;) Jajajaja, un saludito enorme a todas y gracias por ser tan hermosas n.n**

En el profile de mi página les dejo un **enlace para un grupo de fans de Inuyasha en Facebook** :) Así que pueden unirse!  
Hacemos juegos, subimos fotos y compartimos con otros fans :) !

Un saludito enorme y **sepan que las amo** :)

**Gracias por sus reviews**!

Mata ne!!!!

_**xKag.**_


	5. Mi Mejor Amigo

**Capítulo 5: "Mi mejor amigo"**

Su vista se mantuvo clavada en el joven que tenía adelante. Caminó de un lado a otro impaciente y con el puño apretado, sintiendo una rabia incontrolable que casi se salía de su ser. Se llevó una mano al mentón intentando calmarse y luego de eso, sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre se volvieron a clavar en el chico.

- Eres un inútil... no sirves para nada... no pudiste acabar con ella... y eso que es tan solo una mocosa- Dijo con la voz gutural.

- Lo lamento mucho señor- Se disculpó el otro- Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegó ese medio demonio e interrumpió mi trabajo- Explicó.

- ¿Medio demonio?- Repitió el hombre sin comprender.

- Sí, Inuyasha... -

- ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Acaso dijiste... Inuyasha?-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de pronto con un golpe certero partió una mesa que tenía enfrente. El chico se sobresaltó ante el ruido y luego miró a su amo que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Al instante comenzó a reír a carcajadas, las que provocaron un escalofrío en el joven que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Amo? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- ¡¿Cómo fue que Inuyasha llegó hasta ahí?!- Bramó fuera de control.

- Lo lamento señor, no pude hacer nada-

Un silencio inundó el lugar. Uno que fue eterno y bastante perturbador. El hombre se encontraba mirando el suelo, concentrado, pensando, ideando. Una nueva sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro y esta vez miró a su sirviente con los ojos brillantes y llenos de maldad. Caminó hasta rodear al chico que lo miraba expectante.

- Pues... debemos hacernos cargo de él. Ten esto- Dijo dándole un papel- Ve a ese lugar y sigue las instrucciones-

- De acuerdo amo- Respondió él mientras que se retiraba.

- ¡¡Hakudoshi!!... - Lo miró con maldad- esta vez... no quiero errores-

- No los habrá, señor- Contestó intentando salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

* * *

- Pero... ¿Por qué?-

- Lo siento Sango, pero debo ocuparme de esto... lo sabes... -

- No puedo dejarte, estarás sola... Además... -

- No lo estará-

La voz masculina sorprendió a ambas chicas. Kagome sonrió y Sango frunció el ceño con molestia mientras que observaba con fastidio al chico que acaba de entrar al cuarto de su prima. Kagome siguió acomodando sus cosas, mientras que la castaña inspeccionaba al joven de arriba a abajo molesta.

- ¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- Preguntó con molestia.

- Ay Sango, ¡no seas dramática!- Se rió su prima.

- No soy dramática, él es... un mitad demonio- Comentó con desconfianza.

- Podemos confiar en Inuyasha... - Respondió ella.

- Además... no voy a comérmela- Se burló el chico con una sonrisa.

- Calla, o bien podría eliminarte- Amenazó.

- Inténtalo- Desafió Inuyasha.

- Ya basta los dos- Se quejó Kagome que terminaba cerrando su valija.

- ¡Ella comenzó!- Se defendió Inuyasha. De pronto un boomerang enorme le dio en la cabeza- ¡Maldita seas!- Gritó con rencor.

- ¡No vuelvas a desafiarme!-

Ambos se miraban con odio mientras que Kagome daba un suspiro y pasaba por entremedio de ambos y bajaba las escaleras con el ceño fruncido. Vaya, jamás pensó que su prima iba a llevarse tan mal con Inuyasha cuando descubriera que era un hanyou. Sabia que era natural que al ser una exterminadora de demonios sintiera rechazo a ellos pero... ¿no era demasiado?.

- Yo creo que está celosa- Murmuró Miroku guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Tú crees?- Rió ella.

- Pues sí jaja-

- ¡¡Estoy escuchándote Miroku!!-

- Ups, me descubrió-

Kagome sonrió y de pronto vio a Inuyasha a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a reírse internamente y luego de eso bajó su prima que estaba molesta también. Miroku tenía razón, se veía muy graciosa. La castaña se acomodó al lado de su novio y desde ahí miró a Inuyasha con recelo al cual el joven respondió de igual manera.

- Muy bien, es hora de irnos- Anunció Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Te llamaré todos lo días y día por medio iré a visitarte, ¿sí?- Dijo Sango mientras que la abrazaba y miraba de reojo a Inuyasha- más vale que la cuides perro o ya te las verás conmigo- Amenazó.

- ¡Keh!-

- Cuídense y por favor, pórtense bien- Se burló Miroku mientras que le guiñaba un ojo a lo que el chico respondió con un golpe.

- ¡Idiota!- Gruñó al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo.

Ambos salieron hasta la puerta y los despidieron mientras que ellos se alejaban caminando. Sango se quedó de pie hasta que no los vio más y luego de eso suspiró con cansancio. Miroku la observó preocupado y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. La castaña lo observó un momento y luego le sonrió ampliamente.

- No tienes que preocuparte, estarán bien- La animó el chico- Puedes confiar en Inuyasha-

- No es él quién me preocupa... más bien... es otra persona- Dijo mientras que perdía la vista en la nada.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Miroku sin comprender.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos, perdida en sus propios pensamientos y luego de eso se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa con algo de incomodidad. De pronto una sensación horrible se había adueñado de sus pensamientos. Desde que Kagome le había contado lo sucedido no estaba más que preocupada por ella. Además... si habían llegado hasta ahí, lo más probable es que también la encontraran a ella. ¿No?.

Nuevamente aquel escalofrío. Suspiró dándose calor a sí misma y subiendo las escaleras dejando a un preocupado Miroku que cerraba la puerta intrigado, preguntándose que era lo que escondían las chicas.

* * *

El chico se detuvo a mitad de camino y se metió en un callejón oscuro. Ella lo miró sin comprender y luego de eso se acercó a él que la miraba expectante. Lo observó con cuidado y notó que ahora había cerrado sus ojos y su cuerpo brillaba para luego dejar paso a su aspecto de semi-demonio. Ella se sorprendió de lo rápido que el chico podía cambiar de apariencia.

Sin previo aviso, el joven la subió a su espalda y comenzó a saltar por encima de los edificios con suma agilidad y rapidez, casi como si volaran por los aires.

- ¿Qué?... ¿No pensaste que íbamos a ir caminando o sí?- Preguntó burlón.

- P-pues sí... - Contestó la chica apenas aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello y ocultando el rostro en su espalda.

- No vayas a desmayarte- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras que apresuraba el paso.

Casi como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban frente al templo. Kagome se bajó sorprendida ante la rapidez del chico. No habían tardado nada, era como si se hubieran simplemente transportado a ese lugar. Comenzó a caminar al rededor del lugar con una mirada nostálgica la cual el chico supo reconocer de inmediato.

- Hacía mucho... que no veía aquí... - Comentó ella.

- Lo supuse-

Avanzó de forma ausente por todo el templo hasta que se detuvo en un árbol enorme que se levantaba por encima del templo y se dejaba ver a lo lejos. Kagome se acercó y apoyó una mano en el tronco, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el calor que le transmitía.

Aquel árbol estaba ahí desde que tenía memoria y debía ser muy viejo, porque su mamá siempre le había contado que ella también lo recordaba desde muy pequeña. Sonrió con un poco con tristeza.

- Goshinboku- Musitó.

Inuyasha la miró desde lejos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Verla así tan vulnerable y delicada lo hacía sentir inseguro y al mismo tiempo se sentía en la obligación de cuidarla y protegerla, ya que no podía permitir que le sucediera nada malo. Sus ojos topacio se quedaron fijos en la figura de la chica que seguía atada al árbol en una especie de saludo interminable.

- Kagome- Susurró.

De pronto ella abrió los ojos y ladeó el rostro para mirarlo y sonreírle ampliamente a lo que él solo respondió con la misma mirada que tenía hace instantes. Ella volvió a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, la que abrió con algo de miedo al principio pero con mucha confianza después. En un instante el joven estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Y tú que harás?- Preguntó la chica.

- ¿Pues que no es obvio? Me quedaré aquí- Contestó.

- P-pero... tu hermano... -

- Créeme que a Sesshoumaru no le importará, además... no puedo dejarte sola aquí sabiendo que esos tipos están buscándote. Me quedaré en esta casa- Sentenció.

- ¿Seguro?-

- ¡Claro que sí!-

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo con cuidado. Inuyasha se quedó quieto sin ser capaz de hacer algún movimiento. Cuando reaccionó la envolvió entre sus brazos atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y apegándola a su pecho. Sabía que ella tenía miedo y era por eso mismo que iba a quedarse a su lado. Para cuidarla, para protegerla, para no dejarla sola. Porque lo necesitaba, además... él también tenía un asunto pendiente con ese tipo. ¿Por qué quería matarlo?. ¿Qué había detrás de esa figura que andaba tras ellos?. Frunció el ceño y abrazó a Kagome con más fuerza.

- No tengo ropa de hombre- Comentó ella riendo.

- No te preocupes, iré a casa a buscar algo- Respondió él separándose de ella.

- De acuerdo, no te tardes-

- ¿Estas pensando que te quedarás sola?. ¡Estas loca!. No te perderé de vista ni un segundo-

Dicho esto tomó a la chica y nuevamente la subió a su espalda sin previo aviso. Kagome se aferró nuevamente a su cuello asustada ya que siempre la tomaba desprevenida. No es que tuviera miedo de caer o algo así, porque ella estaba segura que él no dejaría que eso sucediera, lo único que la aterraba era la forma en la que la tomaba siempre sin avisarle primero.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Esto se te está haciendo una mala costumbre!-

- ¡Keh! ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?- Se burló el chico mientras que saltaba ágilmente.

- ¡No es eso tonto! ¡Es que siempre me tomas por sorpresa!- Gritó ella a causa de que casi no podía escuchar la voz de él.

- Es que soy una caja de sorpresas- Comentó arrogante.

- Engreído- Se quejó ella.

Vaya, su personalidad era muy diferente al estar convertido en semi-demonio. No solo era más fuerte, sino que también más arrogante, más terco, más engreído y caprichoso. Casi infantil. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto?, Se preguntó sorprendida. ¿Sería eso parte de su herencia de demonio?. Inuyasha realizó un salto que le puso los pelos de punta a la chica del puro susto, pero cuando iba a protestar él la bajó sin previo aviso. Ella lo miró sin comprender.

- Ya llegamos... - Dijo el chico levantando los hombros.

- Oh... es que fue muy rápido- Se excusó ella.

Inuyasha la miró por un momento y luego abrió la puerta de su casa con suma naturalidad. Kagome lo miró divertida. Ver a un chico semi-demonio abrir la puerta de su casa como una personal normal le resultaba muy gracioso en verdad. De pronto él volvió la mirada hacia ella que se quedó observándolo sin entender.

- ¿Piensas quedarte afuera?- Preguntó burlón.

- Ya deja ese tono- Se quejó la chica- y no... claro que no... - Sentenció mientras que pasaba por delante de él.

Se quedó de pie en la sala observando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Se le había olvidado lo grande que era la casa de Inuyasha. Cada decoración, cada detalle... Su mirada recorrió el lugar con cuidado, examinando todo lo que se encontraba al alcance. El hanyou se paró detrás de ella y luego avanzó unos pasos al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de las escaleras.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ya me tenías preocupada! ¿Dónde te habías meti...?- La voz de la mujer se cortó al ver a la chica de pie en medio de la sala.

Frunció el ceño con molestia y luego de eso avanzó unos pasos de forma amenazante- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

Kagome despertó de su ensueño y parpadeó varias veces. Intimidada por la mirada de la mujer se encogió en su lugar. Hubiera querido desaparecer o hacerse invisible para poder evitar aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban con fiereza. Una mirada casi asesina que no podía describir con palabras. Inuyasha se adelantó y tomó a la mujer por un brazo.

- Tranquila Kikyou- Musitó.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila cuando ESA está en mi casa?- Bramó fuera de sí.

Kagome enrojeció y luego de eso se sintió vulnerable. Vaya que era tonta. Retrocedió unos pasos asustada y sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Estaba asustada y se sentía culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo. Inuyasha soltó a Kikyou y caminó hasta ella de forma conciliadora, tomándola por los hombros.

- Tranquila, ve a mi cuarto... y guarda mi ropa... yo lo arreglaré- Comentó en voz baja apoyando su frente en la de ella que asintió asustada y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí- Kikyou... - La reprendió él.

- No, no... no me vengas a retar... ¿cómo quieres que reaccione, eh?. A ver, dime... ¿con qué te convenció esta vez?. ¿Se puso a llorar?. ¿Te pidió perdón?- Comentó burlona.

- No es eso... no entiendes... -

- ¿Qué debo entender? Y además... ¿por qué la enviaste a buscar ropa? ¿Y por qué sabe que eres un semi-demonio? Eso... era un secreto de familia, lo sabes- Le reprochó con rencor.

Inuyasha suspiró y volvió a transformarse en humano para luego sentarse en una silla con su mirada topacio fija en la mujer que lo observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y muy molesta. Lo sabía, claro que estaba molesta. Supuso que eso sucedería... aunque no pensó que sería tan abrupto y sin sentido.

- No fue nada de eso y escucha con atención. Hace tres años... ella dijo e hizo lo que hizo porque alguien la obligó- Comentó.

- ¡Oh claro! ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Y tú le creíste? ¡Me sorprende de ti, Inuyasha! Pensé que eras más inteligente... -

- ¡¡Cállate de una maldita vez y escucha!!- Gritó el chico parándose, fuera de sí. Kikyou enmudeció ante el grito y él la miró hastiado- Lo lamento-

- No... descuida, ya veo... ella llega y tú te vuelves en contra de tu familia- Dijo ella sollozando.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? No es nada de eso... Lo que sucede es que deberías escuchar en ves de hablar con tanta malicia-

- Hablo como me siento... ¿Crees que es divertido para mí volver a ver a la persona que tanto mal te hizo? ¿Crees que no recuerdo los días que pasaste encerrado, sin comer, sintiéndote un tonto?. ¿Crees que no recuerdo las muchas veces que te escuché tener pesadillas o llorar por las noches?- Comentó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Claro que sí. Y comprendo lo que sientes, pero... deberías escucharme y confiar en mí... -

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego de eso se sentó tomando aire varias veces para reprimir los deseos que tenía de llorar. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado con la vista fija en el suelo, sintiendo por un lado, que él tenía la culpa de todo esto. Debería haber evitado el sufrimiento de ambas chicas, aunque no lo pensó.

- Te escucho- Musitó.

- Esto... es más grave de lo que pensaba- Dijo él.

- ¿Grave?- Repitió ella levantando la mirada.

- Hace tres años... ella me dejó, ¿recuerdas?-

- Como olvidarlo- Respondió ella con sarcasmo.

- Cuándo su madre murió... ¿recuerdas que fue a vivir con su tío?-

- Sí, si, lo recuerdo-

- Su nombre es Naraku... por algún motivo, ese tipo odia a nuestra familia. Hace tres años él la amenazó con matar a nuestra familia, con matarme, si ella no se alejaba de mí... lo haría. Fue por eso que Kagome lo hizo. Me contó, que antes de volver aquí ella escuchó a este tipo y a su sirviente, Hakudoshi, hablar acerca de cumplir con lo que habían pensado- Contó con la voz gutural.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conocemos- Se sobresaltó la chica.

- Lo sé, tampoco sé nada al respecto... Pero esto... no es una broma. Además... quisieron matarla- Nuevamente su voz se volvió oscura- Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento ella... -

- Yo no... lo sabía- Se disculpó la joven.

- Kikyou, esto es demasiado peligroso. No entiendo quiénes son o qué es lo que quieren... pero están detrás de nosotros... y debemos cuidarnos-

- ¿Y ella?... -

- Yo cuidaré de ella. Tu bien sabes que nuestra familia desciende de demonios, pues bien, la familia de Kagome desciende de poderosas sacerdotisas y sacerdotes-

- No lo sabía- Dijo ella.

- Su familia atendía un templo. Es por eso que me quedaré con ella en ese lugar. Tú tienes a Sesshoumaru que te protegerá sin problemas, pero Kagome... ella está sola y yo... yo debo... -

- Esta bien, Inuyasha... yo no me interpondré... -

- Gracias-

- Creo que fui muy injusta con ella y contigo... no debí dudar de tus decisiones, lo lamento- Se disculpó.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, también debo disculparme por la manera en que te hablé. Lo siento- Comentó mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

Miró hacia un costado. Con la maleta ya lista, se había sentado en la cama del chico... a esperar. Suspiró varias veces y sentía como el corazón casi se salía de su cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy triste y acongojada. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo abajo era su culpa. Tal vez jamás debió participar a Inuyasha de sus problemas, después de todo, estaba trayéndole más problemas a él. Nuevamente la angustia en su pecho.

Intentó relajarse un poco y miró todo a su alrededor. Aquella habitación tenía un perfume tan peculiar. El mismo que llevaba Inuyasha todo el tiempo. Ese lugar estaba impregnado con su fragancia. Fue por ese motivo que logró conseguir un poco de paz.

Inuyasha era... como su mejor amigo. Aquel con el que podía contar sin importar que pasara. Eso era, era su mejor amigo, ¿no?. Sonrió avergonzada al pensar en eso. Su mejor amigo... que lindo sonaba.

- Lamento lo que sucedió-

La voz masculina la hizo despertar y ladear el rostro. Inuyasha se encontraba de pie observándola fijamente. Ella sonrió apenas, y volvió a sentir aquella tristeza y culpabilidad que minutos antes la estaba persiguiendo.

- No te disculpes, lamento haber ocasionado todo esto... - Musitó.

- Oye no... no es tu culpa, no seas tonta- Dijo mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

- No quería que pelearas con ella... lo lamento-

- Kikyou puede ser muy precipitada cuando habla, sobre todo cuando se trata de su familia- Comentó.

- Es mi culpa que discutieran... lo siento- Volvió a disculparse.

- ¡Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa! Es solo que ella no sabía como eran las cosas... y habló demás, pero ahora sabe todo-

- ¿Le contaste?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Pues sí... -

- ¡No debiste hacerlo!- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie sobresaltada- Kami-sama... no, esto esta mal-

- Kagome, debía decirle, ¿Por qué te pones así?-

- Es que... es que... -

- No te pongas nerviosa. Mientras más lo sepan, más alertos estaremos para poder luchar-

- ¿Luchar?-

- Sí, ¿Piensas que vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados?-

- Oh, no, no, no, no... Inuyasha, por Kami-sama, no hagas eso, no... No quiero que pelees, no quiero que hagas nada- Suplicó.

- Kagome, no puedo permitir que esos tipos sigan como si nada cuando quieren matar a mi familia... - Se quejó él.

- Pero no quiero que te pongas en riesgo, no podría perdonármelo-

- Si ellos vienen a buscarte o a buscarnos... no me quedará más remedio que dar batalla. No puedo permitir que nada malo te suceda a ti o a Kikyou. Aunque estoy seguro que Sesshoumaru se encargará bien de cuidar de ella-

- ¿Ella sale con Sesshoumaru?-

- ¡Keh! Hace un año que están juntos... me dan asco- Comentó mientras que desviaba el rostro. Kagome sonrió divertida y luego de eso volvió a sentarse a su lado riendo. Él la miró sin comprender- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?-

- ¿Siempre eres así cuando se trata de otros?. Es decir.. ¿Te repugna el amor?- Dijo ella riendo.

- No es... eso- Respondió él en voz baja.

- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó ella divertida.

- Desde que tú te fuiste... yo no fui capaz de... sentir alegría por las personas que estaban enamoradas- Kagome dejó de sonreír y se quedó en silencio. Bajó el rostro con tristeza. Él era así por su culpa. Inuyasha la miró de reojo y luego de eso notó el error que había cometido- Maldición, no quise decir eso... -

- Esta bien... es lo que sientes... lo lamento, sucedió por mi culpa. Nuevamente soy la causante de tus penas- Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

- No, no... Kagome... -

De pronto sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y luego, un cálido abrazo. Ella se quedó inmóvil, dejándose abrazar. Él la aferró más fuerte, intentando esconderla en su pecho. Podía sentir su tristeza. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ya que esas palabras salieron sin que se diera cuenta. Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se dejó descansar, sintiendo que no podía existir nada más relajante que eso.

A su lado se sentía contenida, protegida, segura, tranquila. Nada podía estar mal. Eso era lo que le encantaba de estar con él, era tan mágico, tan tranquilizador para su alma.

- Muchas gracias... eres un gran amigo- Susurró.

- ¿Amigo?- Contrarrestó él.

- Si, mi mejor amigo- Dijo ella mientras que se acomodaba en su pecho.

- Mejor amigo... - Musitó sosteniéndola aún entre sus brazos- "Solo soy... su mejor amigo"- Pensó con dolor- "Tan solo... amigos" -

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Aw! Gomen ne por la tardanza chicas u.u Estuve enferma y sinceramente no tuve tiempo u.u ! ¿Cómo andan todas? :) Para las que querían unirse a los grupos de Facebook, les cuento que **los enlaces están en mi profile de FanFiction** ^^ De ahí pueden ir directamente al grupo que quieran n.n Bueno, les deseo lo mejor y espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^ !

Un saludito enorme para todas y que tengas un hermoso día y semana (:

**Las amo con todo mi corazón!**

Matta ne!!!!

_**xKag.**_


	6. Situación Límite

**Capítulo 6: "Situación Límite"**

Se levantó con pereza mientras que miraba a su alrededor con los ojos casi pegados a la cara aún. Dio un bostezo largo y luego de eso se revolvió sus cabellos oscuros intentando despertarse. Ladeó el rostro y la observó dormir plácidamente. Su respiración acompasada le develaba que estaba en completa calma. Se acercó y se agachó a su lado, mirándola con detenimiento.

El palpitar de su corazón era demasiado fuerte, tanto, que creyó que ella lo escucharía entre sueños. Sus ojos topacio escudriñaron cada rincón de la chica. Alzó una mano y acarició su desordenado flequillo para luego bajar hasta más abajo de su cuello y arroparla nuevamente. Suspiró con pesar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Él, seguía sintiendo lo mismo que hace tres años. No. La realidad, era que jamás había dejado esos sentimientos hacia ella. Jamás había podido olvidarlos. La miró nuevamente con un dejo de dolor.

Ella, lo veía como su mejor amigo. Aquel en el que seguramente podía confiar. Era lógico que hubiera olvidado todo lo que sentía por él, después de todo aquella separación, aunque fue forzada, había cambiado cosas en ella, ¿no?. Un ruido llamó su atención. Se levantó de forma precipitada con un golpeteo en su pecho. Maldición, pensó con impaciencia mientras que buscaba su espada que había dejado al lado de la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos y estiró sus brazos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el lindo día que hacía afuera. Miró a su alrededor y luego esa sonrisa se hizo más grande aún al verlo ahí parado.

- Inuyasha... - Dijo ella con alegría.

- Shh-

El chico corrió rápidamente hacia la joven y le tapó la boca con fuerza. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y fue en ese momento cuando notó que él estaba en su forma de semi-demonio. Eso quería decir que... ¿Estaban en peligro?. Tembló bajo el cuerpo de él que mantenía la vista fija en la puerta del cuarto. La chica se aferró más al cuerpo del hanyou que lo único que hizo fue aprisionarla más contra su pecho.

Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que todo volvió a quedar en calma. Los músculos de Inuyasha se relajaron y luego de eso bajó la vista hacia ella que mantenía el rostro oculto en su pecho.

- Ya... no sucedió nada- Musitó con la voz suave- Kagome... -

Levantó la mirada un tanto acongojada y lo miró con detenimiento, sin querer separarse de su lado. Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada de una forma conciliadora y protectora, esperando que ella comprendiera que todo había pasado. Kagome se incorporó apenas y él la alejó, pero no demasiado, ya que los brazos de la chica seguían en su pecho, sin querer moverse de ese lugar.

- ¿No hay nadie?- Preguntó con la voz temerosa.

- No. De todas formas iré a investigar. Quédate aquí- Ordenó poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta con la espada en su mano.

Fue en ese instante que se separaron, cuando se percató del frío que sentía cuando él no estaba cerca. Aferró sus manos a la colcha rosada y escondió mitad del rostro en ella. Estaba asustada y no solo por ella. Es cierto, no tendría que haber dejado que Inuyasha se fuera solo. De pronto comprendió lo que eso podía significar. Se levantó de forma presura haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chico.

Salió del cuarto y corrió hacia las escaleras cuando algo la tomó del cuello y la empujó hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo pesadamente con un golpe seco que le dio directo en la cabeza. Alzó los ojos con la mirada borrosa, pero aún así, pudo notar el cabello blanco del niño que la miraba con desprecio.

- Haku... doshi- Musitó ella con dolor.

- Volvemos a vernos-

- ¿Dónde está... Inuyasha?- Preguntó con una punzada en el pecho.

- ¿El medio-demonio? Oh, no fue difícil acabar con él... después de todo... es mitad humano- Rió.

- ¡¡Estas mintiendo!!- Gritó ella con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Tú lo crees?- La mirada ausente y fría del chico penetró en lo más profundo de su alma y en ese momento comprendió que no podía estar mintiendo- Sabes que soy capaz-

Se quedó callada y se levantó de pronto empujando al chico que cayó al suelo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo a toda prisa buscando al chico. Lo encontró tendido en la cocina, rodeado de un charco de sangre que le paralizó el corazón. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se acercó a él con desesperación. Tomó su rostro con cuidado, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran, aunque era inútil.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, por favor, despierta... ¡Inuyasha!- Dijo con la voz entrecortada. De pronto vio a Hakudoshi aparecer frente a la puerta con una mirada seria. Ella se levantó furiosa y tomó la espada que estaba tendida en el suelo- ¡No voy a perdonártelo!- Gritó con rencor.

- Ohh, ¿vas a enfrentarme?- Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica.

Kagome tembló por completo y en un segundo Hakudoshi estuvo frente a ella. El terror se apoderó de su cuerpo y de pronto sintió que nada le respondía. El niño sacó la cuchilla que tenía guardada y la incrustó en su estómago.

Kagome sintió una punzada y luego como poco a poco iba perdiendo la visión. La sangre que se iba. El lugar comenzaba a perder definición. El rostro de Hakudoshi. Inuyasha. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y sus ojos oscuros. El chico sonrió. Iba a tocarla cuando de pronto sintió un corte certero en su brazo. Alzó la mirada sorprendido para ver al chico que lo miraba como un demonio.

- Maldito- Murmuró- ¡¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!!- Bramó.

- ¿Estas vivo?- Contrarrestó el otro.

Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia él con todo el poder de su espada mientras que Hakudoshi esquivaba a duras penas los golpes que el chico daba. Se sorprendió ante la fuerza que de pronto tenía. Estaba seguro que en la mente de ese infeliz semi-demonio no había otra cosa más que matarlo. Eso no era nada bueno. Murmuró una maldición al saber que debería irse. Su amo iba a matarlo con seguridad. Dio un salto hacia atrás y luego de eso corrió hacia la puerta.

- ¡¡No creas que te dejaré escapar!!- Gritó siguiéndolo a toda prisa- ¡¡Kaze no kizu!!-

Hakudoshi se dio la vuelta para ver como una rasgadura casi lo alcanzaba. Esquivó el ataque como pudo y corrió por entre los árboles del jardín a toda prisa. Inuyasha apretó los dientes y corrió a toda prisa detrás de él. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo dejaría ir así como así.

- Yo que tú, me ocuparía de ella... - Se escuchó decir por entre la oscuridad.

El chico paró en seco. Por Kami, es cierto. ¡Kagome!. Guardó la espada y corrió a toda prisa dentro de la casa. Se paró frente a la puerta de la cocina para ver a la chica... pálida, rodeada de un charco de sangre demasiado grande y peligroso. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, sintiendo que la vida se le iba. La miró con horror y la sacó fuera del lugar. Debía llevarla a un hospital de inmediato.

- Kagome, Kagome... por favor- Musitó mientras que corría con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y cambió su apariencia para luego entrar a los gritos. Desesperado- ¡¡Necesito ayuda!!- Gritó. La gente lo miraba sin comprender y él apretó los dientes con fuerzas- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito un doctor!- Bramó.

Al instante muchas enfermeras se acercaron a él y tomaron a Kagome para luego llevarla de inmediato dentro de una sala. Inuyasha golpeó la pared y apretó los dientes con impaciencia. No podía estar ocurriendo eso. Por protegerlo a él ella... Cerró los ojos con la ira de un demonio.

Su mirada cálida se volvió oscura, fría, despiadada. Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Iba a matarlos uno por uno, iba a despedazarlos hasta que suplicaran por clemencia. Los haría desangrarse en el suelo y miraría como morían lentamente. Los pisaría y los haría gritar de dolor.

- ¡Tú!-

La voz femenina lo hizo salir de sus oscuros pensamientos. Ladeó el rostro con la misma mirada y la chica de cabellos castaños se detuvo. Por alguna razón, aquella mirada la hizo sentir terror. Esos ojos... eran parecidos a los de un demonio. Se quedó helada, sin ser capaz de emitir una palabra. Su novio, que venía tras ella se quedó de pie observando al chico que luego de un segundo cambió sus ojos a los mismos de siempre. Por un instante... hubiera jurado que había visto la mirada de un demonio completo, aunque eso era imposible ya que él era mitad humano.

- Sango, amor, por favor, cálmate- Musitó.

- ¿Calmarme? ¡¿Calmarme?! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?. ¡Es mi prima la que está ahí dentro Miroku!- Gritó- ¡Es la única familia que me queda... es como una hermana para mí y... de no ser por ella, seguramente estaría sola! Y yo... no puedo perderla- Dijo llorando amargamente.

Inuyasha observó como el joven abrazaba a la chica con cuidado y esta lloraba desconsolada. ¿Su única familia?. Miró la sala en la cual estaba Kagome. Ella era... Bajó el rostro con dolor. Volvió su mirada a la exterminadora que no podía dejar de llorar. Miroku levantó la mirada con preocupación para observar a Inuyasha que no quitaba la vista de ellos.

- Sango- Llamó en una voz que ambos desconocieron. La joven lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- Te prometo... que mataré a todos y cada uno de esos malditos desgraciados... - Murmuró con la voz gutural.

La chica se quedó de pie sin saber que decir. Aquellas palabras sonaban tan serias, tan convincentes que no tuvo el valor de refutarlas. Lo miró con seriedad y llevó una mano a sus ojos para limpiar el rastro de su tristeza y desesperación. Asintió levemente y caminó hasta él. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y la castaña frunció el ceño.

- Yo... pelearé con ustedes- Afirmó.

- ¿Pelear? Sango... ¿estás loca?- Se horrorizó Miroku.

- No voy a dejar que sigan entrometiéndose en mi familia y me quiten lo único que me queda... ya que... me quitaron todo lo que antes poseía- Murmuró.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos. Entonces... ¿su familia había muerto por culpa de ellos?. Sango se sentó en una silla de espera y bajó el rostro con dolor. Tal vez, era hora de contar la verdad. Suspiró una, dos veces y levantó la mirada con pesar. Le dolía hablar de esto, pero si era necesario para combatir al enemigo... entonces lo haría. Miroku se sentó a su lado.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía 6 años en ese entonces. Mamá había muerto cuando Kohaku nació y solo quedamos papá, él y yo. Teníamos una hermosa familia, ya que siempre estábamos con Naomi, la mamá de Kagome, nuestro abuelo y mi otro primo, Souta. Mi mamá y Naomi eran hermanas- Aclaró levantando la mirada- Cuando Kagome y yo teníamos 8 años, nuestro abuelo, Kohaku, mi papá y Souta fueron a un día de hombres- Sonrió nostálgica- no regresaron- Musitó con dolor. Inuyasha tragó con dolor y Miroku pasó un brazo por el hombro de la chica que lo miró agradecida- Fue cuando quedamos Naomi, Kagome y yo. Las tres vivíamos juntas. Pues bien, cuando Kagome cumplió los 16... su mamá... falleció. Supongo, que eso lo recuerdas- Comentó mientras que miraba a Inuyasha. Él asintió- Luego de eso, apareció Naraku- Hizo una mueca de desprecio cuando lo nombró- Se llevó a Kagome y la obligó a hacer todo lo que ella no quería. Tantas cosas. Jamás dejó que volviéramos a hablarnos. Yo por supuesto, no tuve más opción que ir a vivir con la madre de mi padre. Cuando Kagome cumplió sus 19, supe que era tiempo para que ella viniera conmigo, ya que así estaría a salvo, fue por eso que la traje-

- Sango... ¿qué relación hay entre Naraku y mi familia?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Naraku fue adoptado por la familia de mi madre hace mucho. Pero jamás apareció, solo cuando murió Naomi-

Entonces la joven de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Claro, ahora todo encajaba. Se levantó de un salto. Su padre, Kohaku, Souta, su abuelo... luego Naomi. Solo ellas dos. Kagome. Movió el rostro con horror. Ahora comprendía todo. Era obvio, ¿por qué no lo había visto antes?. Miroku se puso de pie e Inuyasha se acercó también a la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?- Preguntó el joven de ojos azules preocupado.

- Ahora comprendo todo. Él la quiere... a ella... desde un principio siempre la quiso- Musitó.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Contrarrestó Inuyasha sin comprender.

- Kagome y la perla. Ella es la única que puede purificarla y ahora... -

- ¡¿Ahora qué?!-

- Calma Inuyasha- Dijo Miroku poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

- Lo más probable... es que Naraku quiera... los poderes de Kagome- Murmuró horrorizada.

- ¿Entonces por qué querría matarla?- Ya no soportaba esa confusión.

- Si Kagome muere, sus poderes serían absorbidos por la perla... entonces... -

- Él podría utilizar ambos- Terminó Miroku.

- Exacto- asintió Sango.

- ¡No lo permitiré!- Gruñó Inuyasha golpeando la pared- Antes de eso... tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver- Sentenció.

- También por el mío- Aseguró Sango.

- No sé de que puedan servir mis entrenamientos como monje, pero estoy seguro que podrán ayudarnos en algún momento- Comentó el joven de ojos azules.

- Miroku... -

- Siempre contigo amor- Dijo mientras sonreía y la abrazaba.

Inuyasha los observó con algo de recelo. Vaya, al menos... tenían suerte de tenerse el uno al otro. Su mirada topacio se clavó en la habitación donde estaban atendiendo a Kagome. Aunque... ellos... de alguna forma, también estaban juntos, ¿no?. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al darse cuenta de que podía perderla... de nuevo. No iba a soportarlo. Apoyó la frente sobre la fría pared y dejó descansar ahí todas sus penas.

* * *

- Kagome... - Murmuró mientras que le tomaba la mano. Se sorprendió de lo fría que esta se encontraba. Tragó con dolor y levantó la mirada hacia ella nuevamente- Hey, Kagome... -

- Inu... Yasha... - Musitó ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó casi al borde de un colapso.

- S-sí... disculpa por preocuparte- Dijo ella con una media sonrisa- ¿cómo están... tus heridas?-

- ¿Mis heridas?... ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?. Deberías preocuparte por ti- Reclamó un poco molesto. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por él estando ella en ese estado?.

- ¿No estás molesto conmigo? No hice caso a lo que me dijiste-

- ¡No es tu culpa! Fui yo el que te falló. Prometí protegerte y no lo hice- Gritó bajando la mirada, atormentado.

- No te... preocupes por eso- Contestó ella.

- ¡No!... ¡Casi mueres!- Bramó fuera de control- "Casi te pierdo para siempre... y todo por mi culpa"- Pensó angustiado.

- Ya no importa... te quedarás conmigo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Que pregunta más... tonta- Respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa- Siempre me quedaré contigo-

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Se quejó un poco a causa del dolor de su horrible herida. Es cierto, había estado a punto de morir. Había sido muy afortunada de que la cuchilla de Hakudoshi no le hubiera dañado ningún órgano vital. Eso... había sido un milagro. Estuvo en una situación límite, peligrosa. Casi se podía decir que había visto el otro mundo en aquellos segundos en los que habían declarado que estaba muerta. Tuvo miedo. Sí. Tuvo miedo de no volver. De no volver a ver a Sango, a Miroku... a Inuyasha.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora volvía a sentirse protegida, tranquila. No había sido su culpa lo que sucedió. Además... frunció el ceño preocupada. Recordó los sentimientos que la embargaron al ver a Inuyasha tendido en el suelo rodeado de sangre. Se aferró más a su pecho y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos. No, no se imaginaba la vida sin Inuyasha. Sin su protección, sin sus cuidados. Fue en ese momento que comprendió lo que sucedía. Se había vuelto dependiente de él. Lo necesitaba y más de lo que se imaginaba. Inuyasha la miró con preocupación y recostó su cabeza en el de ella, con cuidado. Ahora estaba tranquilo, tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, cuidarla, oírla hablar, le daba paz. Eso lo aliviaba.

- Kagome... - Llamó en un susurro.

- ¿Sí?-

- Esto no volverá a suceder jamás... porque... esta vez, te protegeré con mi propia vida- Sentenció mientras que besaba sus cabellos.

- Inu... Yasha... -

Él sonrió y ella dejó descansar su rostro nuevamente en su pecho. El chico la aferró con más fuerza y luego de eso suspiró. La protegería con su propia vida si era necesario. Jamás la dejaría. Después de todo... no se imaginaba una vida sin ella a su lado, al menos, como su amiga. Porque... eso era él para ella, ¿no?. La miró de reojo y la vio dormir, tranquila. Como la primera vez. Con la diferencia de que esta vez, estaba entre sus brazos, y así... la mantendría por siempre.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A: **Hola mis amigas hermosas :) Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 ^^ Espero que les guste :) A mí me pareció bueno jaja. ¿Cómo están todas?. Me haré una visita por sus perfiles para avisarles que el fic continúa, ya que tardé mucho en actualizar y es lógico que se hayan perdido xD  
Si pueden, dejen algún comentario así sé que les siguen llegando las alertas ^^  
Ya saben que **LAS AMO** con todo mi corazón :)

Gracias por el apoyo incondicional!  
Un saludito enorme y que tengan un buen resto de semana ^^

_**xKag.** _


	7. Una Nueva Enemiga

**Capítulo 7: "Una nueva enemiga"**

La ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró más a las ropas del joven que la miró preocupado. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y se veía muy pálida. Parecía que iba a desmayarse. Respiraba agitado a causa del esfuerzo que seguramente le causaba ponerse en pie. Aún así lo miró y sonrió con dulzura.

Él suspiró con pesar. Vaya, esa chiquilla si que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, además de que era muy terca. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que debía tomar reposo y quedarse ahí por unos días más?. Muchas. Pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y decidió salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Caminaron a paso lento hasta la salida. El sol le dio de lleno en la cara. A lejos pudieron ver una sombra. Inuyasha agudizó la vista y luego de eso sonrió aliviado.

Con mucho cuidado la subió a su espalda y caminó con ella hasta la persona que los esperaba. Al verlos sonrió intentando parecer amigable, al menos para remediar un poco todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

- Buenos días... Inuyasha, Kagome- Saludó animada.

- Buenos días Kikyou- Respondió Inuyasha que comenzó a caminar de forma tranquila con Kagome en la espalda.

- Buenos días- Dijo la joven mientras que se aferraba al cuello del chico.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó ella tímidamente.

- Oh, bien... no es nada- Musitó mientras que sonreía.

- ¡Keh! Mentirosa, tienes que hacer reposo... y mucho- Le contrarrestó Inuyasha molesto.

- Pero... -

- Pero nada. Y también decidí que vendrás a mi casa- Comentó.

- ¿A tu casa?- Se sorprendió la chica.

- Sí. Es muy probable que intenten volver al templo-

- Además... Sesshoumaru y yo estamos en la casa. No podrán entrar sin ser descubiertos- Apoyó Kikyou dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Ella tiene razón. No es necesario decir que yo estaré ahí todo el tiempo. Pero, es más seguro si tenemos compañía. Por eso te quedarás en nuestra casa- Sentenció.

- No puedo discutir- Suspiró Kagome apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del chico y cerrando sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él pudo sentir la respiración acompasada de ella. La miró de reojo y sonrió un poco al ver que estaba dormida. Debería estar muy cansada. Después de todo, las fuerzas que tenía, eran increíbles. A pesar de que había sido un milagro que la cuchilla no la hubiera matado, su voluntad había tenido que ver demasiado en que estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

- Jamás pensé que las cosas serían tan serias- La voz de Kikyou lo despertó de sus pensamientos. La miró y asintió con la cabeza. La joven miró el cielo con algo de preocupación- Después de todo lo que saben... ¿tienen alguna pista de por qué ese hombre nos guarda rencor?-

- No. Sango no lo sabe y Kagome mucho menos. A veces desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí- Ella lo miró sin decir nada- Él era fuerte, hubiera sabido resolver esto- Comentó.

- Sí, es cierto. Ahora todo depende de nosotros, ¿cierto?-

- Eso supongo. A pesar de que Sango y Miroku están de nuestro lado y nos ayudarán a pelear, algo me dice que las cosas no serán tan sencillas- Dijo.

- También yo lo pensé- Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que ambos caminaron. Kikyou levantó la vista hacia Kagome que seguía dormida- Me sorprende lo fuerte que es... a pesar de todo... parece seguir resistiendo-

- Así es... Kagome es así-

- Inuyasha... -

- ¿Um?-

- Myouga... - Pronunció Kikyou.

- ¿Qué sucede con él?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- Tiene que saber algo... después de todo, ayudó a papá mucho tiempo, ¿no?-

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron con sorpresa. Es cierto, él debía saber algo. Después de todo, había vivido mucho tiempo con su padre. Tal vez el nombre de ese sujeto le recordara algo. Frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Todo era tan extraño para ellos y además... esos tipos iban muy enserio. Hakudoshi no había vacilado cuando le hirió con esa cuchilla y mucho menos cuando casi mata a Kagome.

- Lo llamaré... tal vez... él pueda decirnos algo. Bien pensado- Musitó.

- Gracias. ¿Qué harían sin mí?- Bromeó ella.

- ¡Keh! Como si nos hiciera falta la ayuda de una mujer-

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco. Un viento extraño había comenzado mover los árboles. Miró a su alrededor y enseguida cambió a su apariencia de semi-demonio. Kikyou miró a su alrededor también, preocupada, sobresaltada y muy asustada.

Dejó a Kagome en el suelo, que abrió los ojos un poco aturdida al cambio tan brusco. Al instante se encontró rodeada por los brazos de Kikyou que la sostenían con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Inuyasha?- Preguntó con la voz algo débil.

Los ojos de Inuyasha buscaban con cuidado el lugar de procedencia de aquella presencia que lo estaba perturbando. Su mano se encontraba fija a la empuñadura de Tessaiga. Ambas chicas miraron a su alrededor un poco perturbadas por lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto se veían en medio de una batalla en condiciones un tanto complicadas.

- Inuyasha- Llamó Kikyou.

El chico la miró comprendiendo la preocupación. En esas condiciones sería imposible liberar una batalla. Sobre todo porque ninguna de las dos podría escapar si las cosas comenzaban a salir mal. No le quedaba otra opción más que luchar hasta el final. Kagome miró a su alrededor, buscando. De pronto abrió los ojos.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Allá!- Dijo señalando detrás de un árbol.

El semi-demonio corrió a toda velocidad y desenvainando su espada cortó el árbol que cayó al suelo. Vio como algo saltaba de entre las hojas y luego de eso elevó su vista al cielo para ver como aquel cuerpo caía hacia la tierra. Agudizó su mirada para poder ver a través del polvo que el árbol había dejado a su alrededor.

- Vaya, tenían razón cuando dijeron que eres fuerte chiquilla-

Era la voz de... ¿una joven?. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo. El polvo comenzó a desaparecer para dejar ver a una mujer que los miraba fijamente. Sus ojos rojos y sus cabellos negros atados en una coleta se dejaron ver al instante. Llevaba una sonrisa y un kimono blanco con algunos detalles en rojo. En su mano, un abanico.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Gritó Inuyasha.

- Mi nombre es Kagura... la dueña de los vientos- Dijo ella. Luego de eso dirigió una mirada hacia Kagome- Tú, la sacerdotisa que posee la Shikon no Tama-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó ella.

- ¿Acaso no sabes... el peligro que corres?-

- Claro que lo sé... ¿A qué has venido?-

- Debo decirte... que Naraku está buscándote... Hakudoshi falló en destruirte... y también en llevarse la perla... Supongo que sabes que volverá por ti-

- No les tengo miedo-

- Que chiquilla impertinente... después de estar al borde la muerte aún tienes fuerzas para desafiarnos- Se burló.

- ¡Ya deja de hablar! ¡Kaze no Kizu!-

- Eso no va a hacerme daño- Rió la mujer mientras que movía su abanico ocasionando un viento que devolvió el ataque que le dio directo a Inuyasha provocando que cayera y perdiera el conocimiento.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Gritaron ambas chicas.

Kagura caminó en dirección a Kagome y Kikyou que la miraron con rencor. Otro movimiento de su abanico y alejó a Kikyou que cayó al suelo inconsciente. La chica la miró horrorizada e intento pararse, pero cayó de inmediato al suelo a causa del dolor en su estómago. La miró con el ceño fruncido a lo que la otra respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

- Voy a llevarme la joya- Anunció. Kagura llevó una mano al cuello de la chica y al instante una luz rosa la quemó, expulsándola hacia atrás. Ella la miró sorprendida mientras que Kagome fruncía aún más el ceño.

- No dejaré que se salgan con la suya- Musitó. Buscó en el bolso que le había ordenado a Sango traer y de él extrajo un arco y flechas, que colocó apuntándole directamente a Kagura- Tendrás que enfrentarme primero-

- Será todo un placer... Recibe un regalo de mi parte- Dijo moviendo su abanico y lanzando unas cuchillas en dirección a la chica.

- Eso no va a detenerme- Gritó Kagome mientras que disparaba una de sus flechas.

Esta se iluminó de un color rosado y traspasó cada uno de los ataques que Kagura había enviado para luego dar un golpe certero en su brazo. La mujer alzó la vista ofendida y muy molesta. Kagome la miró desafiante. Tomó otra flecha y la colocó nuevamente en su arco, dispuesta a disparar.

- Chiquilla... te arrepentirás... - Dijo- ¡Ryuuha no Mai!-

Al instante un tornado se formó y se dirigió directo a Kagome. Ella cerró los ojos horrorizada y se tapó el rostro esperando lo que seguramente sería su muerte. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido de los tornados que se dirigían hacia ella a toda prisa. Hubiera querido ponerse de pie y correr para al menos luchar por su vida, pero la herida que tenía en el estómago a duras penas la dejaba respirar. Sería imposible para ella, estaba perdida. Ahí terminaba su vida. Se reprochaba una y mil veces por haber sido tan débil, por permitir que todo eso sucediera sin poder ser capaz de dar lucha por lo que debía proteger. Pasaron unos segundos y nada sucedió. Levantó la mirada y abrió sus ojos enormemente. Ahora podía sentir claramente el cuerpo que hacía presión contra el suyo. Su espalda ancha y fuerte chocaba contra su pecho y hacía presión hacia atrás soportando las ondas de viento. Inuyasha se encontraba enfrente suyo, con Tessaiga clavada en el suelo y recibiendo el ataque de Kagura de lleno.

- Inuyasha... - Musitó.

Él le dio una rápida mirada y con un rápido movimiento deshizo el tornado. Kagome se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos. Oscuros, demasiado fríos, despiadados. Casi podía notar un leve tono rojo en ellos, algo que por alguna extraña razón, la hizo sentir un escalofrío y una angustia en el pecho. Inuyasha se levantó con la mirada de un demonio y observó a Kagura con detenimiento, dispuesto a destruirla. La mujer reconoció aquella mirada de inmediato e hizo una mueca de desprecio ante el semi-demonio que no quitaba su mirada topacio de ella.

- Maldita- Gruñó de forma gutural.

- ¿Planeas desafiarme? Te recuerdo que no te fue muy bien la última vez que lo hiciste con Hakudoshi- Se burló.

- Y yo te recuerdo... que desde esa vez... ¡¡Estoy dispuesto a sacarle las tripas a todos y cada uno de ustedes hasta que rueguen por piedad miserables!!- Bramó fuera de sí y corriendo hacia ella.

Kagome lo observó horrorizada y sintiendo que su corazón casi se salía de su pecho. El Inuyasha que había hablado no era el mismo que ella conocía. Claro que no. Lo vio chocar la espada contra los ataques de Kagura. Algo no andaba bien. Miró a su alrededor y tomó su arco y la flecha que antes había dejado caer. La lanzó ocasionando que esta diera directamente en el abanico que la mujer llevaba y utilizaba para pelear. Kagura la observó con odio y luego de eso se alejó de Inuyasha lo más rápido que pudo. Sin su abanico bien podía matarla ese desgraciado. Tomó una pluma de su cabello y la alzó en al aire para luego salir volando en ella.

- Nos volveremos a ver- Gritó desde los aires.

- Maldita, se ha escapado- Se quejó Inuyasha.

Guardó su espada y caminó hasta donde estaba Kagome que a duras penas había llegado al lado de Kikyou tomándola entre sus brazos. Inuyasha se agachó al lado de ambas y golpeó un poco el rostro de Kikyou para que reaccionara. La joven abrió los ojos apenas y a él casi le da un vuelvo el corazón, aunque sintió alivio de que estuviera bien.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kagome preocupada.

- Sí, gracias- Respondió ella. Se incorporó con cuidado sintiendo un primer mareo. Inuyasha atinó a tomarla pero ella negó con la mano- Fue solo una tontería. Ya está- Dijo mientras que miraba a Kagome- Fuiste valiente-

- Gra... gracias-

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron y Kikyou sonrió. Inuyasha la miró seriamente y luego de eso bufó molesto. Ella... se había arriesgado mucho. Si no hubiera sido porque él recobró el sentido justo en ese instante, la más probable es que ese ataque hubiera acabado con la vida de la chica. Ese pensamiento lo enojó de inmediato. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente...?. La tomó bruscamente entre sus brazos y solo cuando sintió la queja de dolor que ella emitió se dio cuenta de lo torpe que había sido.

- Lo... lo lamento. ¿Te dolió?- Preguntó preocupado dejando que su mirada topacio descansara en la castaña de ella.

- Estoy bien, descuida-

- No seas tan bruto con ella Inuyasha, apenas si puede moverse- Le reprendió Kikyou.

- Lo siento- Se disculpó él.

Un viento suave los rodeó y al instante un hombre de cabellos plateados y largos estaba de pie delante de ellos. Kagome lo miró y al instante notó el mismo color de ojos que Inuyasha. Era mucho más alto y llevaba una mirada un poco menos cálida que la del chico, pero aún así no dejaba de tener un aspecto humano, casi enternecedor.

- Sesshoumaru- Musitó Kikyou.

Kagome vio como la chica casi corría hasta él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Vaya, después de todo, seguramente ella estaba asustada. Ahora recordaba que Inuyasha le había dicho que ambos estaban en pareja. Era lógico que ella corriera a buscar su protección, en aquella batalla estuvo desprotegida y lo más probable es que ahora se sintiera aliviada al estar entre los brazos del hombre. Así como ella se sentía ahora que Inuyasha la cargaba y la apegaba a su pecho con fuerza. Se ruborizó ante este pensamiento y bajó la mirada aturdida.

- ¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

- Sí, descuida. No sucedió nada- Contestó Inuyasha mientras que se acercaba.

- ¿Qué demonios sucedió?- Indagó.

- Ese maldito... no solo tiene a ese Hakudoshi bajo sus órdenes. Apareció un tal Kagura... dueña de los vientos. Así se hizo llamar- Contó el semi-demonio con molestia.

- Ella... - La voz de Kagome los sorprendió a todos- Ella fue una de las primeras encargadas de Naraku... -

- Kagome... ¿Acaso tú...?-

- Naraku no es... un ser ordinario... - Comentó ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Kikyou sin comprender.

- Sus poderes... Naraku obtuvo muchos de sus poderes de algunos demonios que él mismo se encargó de destruir-

- ¿Qué dices?- Se asombró Inuyasha.

- Eso quiere decir que él... ¿Es un semi-demonio?- Se atrevió a completar Sesshoumaru.

- Así es. Y como tal, tiene el poder de crear estos sirvientes que posee... Kagura al igual que los otros... poseen poderes especiales derivados por Naraku... Además él tiene... -

- ¿Kagome?- Llamó Inuyasha.

- Fue unas semanas antes de que huyera... - Contó la chica.

* * *

- _Kagome..._ -

- _¿Qué quieres... Naraku?_-

La preguntaba había sido cortante. Ella frunció el ceño con temor. Los ojos rojos como la misma sangre se fijaban en los de ella que era incapaz de moverse. De pronto se sorprendió de eso. Intentó mover sus brazos y piernas, pero nada sucedió. Es como si de pronto estuviera pegada al suelo. Se horrorizó al darse cuenta que no podía huir. Lo miró con desprecio y resentimiento.

- _No podrás escapar_-

- _¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Qué acaso ya no tienes todo lo que deseas?!_- Gritó con rencor.

- _No aún..._ -

Naraku se acercó a ella que lo miró horrorizada. Acercó una mano a su rostro y luego la otra. Kagome se sintió presa de la presión que él ejercía en ella, casi como si quiera romperla en mil pedazos. De pronto sintió como iba perdiendo fuerzas. Sus ojos antes brillantes se volvieron oscuros, casi vacíos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo que comenzaba a respirar agitado y que le faltaba el aire. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas. Sin saber como llevó una mano cerca del pecho del hombre y una luz rosa salió de ella, alejándolo.

- _No... me toques..._ - Dijo de forma entrecortada.

- _Maldita_- Masculló él.

Un certero golpe le dio en el rostro a lo que ella cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Naraku la miró desde arriba con odio y apretando los dientes y los puños con fuerza. Tan solo un poco más y hubiera podido... Pero al parecer, aquellos ella era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. La vio tirada con los ojos cerrados y los cabellos revueltos a causa del golpe. Su mejilla roja y un poco de sangre que caía de su boca. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación, dejándola ahí tirada.

* * *

Inuyasha apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus puños se encrisparon de pura rabia. Hubiera deseado tenerlo en ese mismo instante en frente suyo para hacerlo pedazos. Miró a Kagome con dolor al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella había pasado sola. Sin su protección. Eso lo molestó en demasía. La apretó un poco más contra su pecho a lo que la chica respondió con un leve suspiro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiso hacer?- Preguntó Kikyou sin comprender.

- Aquella vez... logró llevarse parte de mis poderes espirituales... - Comentó Kagome- Por fortuna no pudo quitarme todo... de lo contrario, lo más probable es que ni siquiera estuviera viva... - Reflexionó.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Contrarrestó Inuyasha.

- Ellos desean la Shikon no Tama, pero para eso también necesitan mis poderes espirituales en su totalidad- Respondió ella.

- Ahora veo, no les sirve tener solo un poco de ellos- Acotó Sesshoumaru.

- Exacto- Afirmó.

- ¿Es por eso que ahora te buscan?- La mujer miró a la chica que la observó con algo de temor.

- Sí... -

- Sesshoumaru... Estuvimos pensando con Kikyou... Myouga... Tal vez él sepa algo acerca de que tipo de relación pueden haber tenido papá y este sujeto- Comentó Inuyasha con la mirada topacio clavada en la de su medio hermano que lo miró seriamente- Si supiera... eso podría ayudarnos a ver las cosas con más claridad-

- Hablaré con él... - Sentenció. Inuyasha asintió- Por ahora... volvamos a casa... necesita descanso- Dijo mirando a Kagome.

Inuyasha bajó la vista hacia ella que cerró sus ojos intentando mitigar el dolor de su estómago. La herida era demasiado profunda y las puntadas que recibía demasiado intensas. El joven la miró con preocupación y comenzó a caminar despacio, ya que sentía que cada paso que daba la chica sufría por aquella fea herida. Intentó calmarse un poco ante la presencia de aquel pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza levemente. La miró con decisión y se prometió a él mismo que nadie volvería a hacerle daño, jamás.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba acostada en una cama. Miró a su alrededor notando el color anaranjado, casi rojizo que tenía la habitación, a causa de los reflejos del atardecer que se colaban desde el exterior del enorme ventanal que había. Intentó incorporarse pero no solo el dolor la detuvo, sino que también una mano que enseguida la tomó por los hombros y la recostó nuevamente. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego de eso ladeó el rostro para encontrarse de frente con la mirada topacio de Inuyasha que la observaba con preocupación.

- Inuyasha... - Musitó ella sintiendo que las mejillas se encendían.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó él.

- S-sí... Gracias por preocuparte-

- No quiero perderte... - Murmuró de pronto con dolor.

Ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas. La forma en la que él le hablaba. Observó sus ojos topacio que la miraban con insistencia, súplica, pidiéndole a gritos que, por alguna extraña razón, no se fuera. Que no lo dejara. Que tenía miedo. Suspiró un poco turbada y apoyó su frente en la de él, que cerró sus ojos sintiendo una descarga eléctrica cuando ella se acercó.

- No me perderás... -

- ¿Lo prometes? -

- Sí. Es solo que... a veces tengo miedo... y... actúo de forma imprudente, supongo... - Musitó ella.

- No tienes que temer... yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo él con la voz aterciopelada.

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió suavemente. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado mientras que dejaba que su alma descansara por unos instantes. Luego de eso levantó el rostro para encontrarse de frente con los ojos castaños de la chica que lo miraron sorprendida. Las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron al instante al ver la cercanía de sus rostros. Se sentía intimidada, turbada, casi apresada de aquellos ojos color topacio que se introducían en los suyos de una forma que jamás había visto antes. Sintió el loco palpitar de su corazón, que casi se sale de su lugar al ver el rostro de Inuyasha tan perfecto, tan varonil, tan hermoso, tan cerca de ella... Tragó nerviosa al descubrir todo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Y eso desde cuándo era normal en ella?. No lo sabía. Pero... tampoco era nuevo. Sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas a causa de la cercanía en la cual se encontraban. La cercanía... De pronto se percató que se encontraban muy cerca... tan cerca que podía llegar a sentir casi el roce de sus labios... ¡Kami-sama!. La mente comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos, de ideas... Inuyasha iba a... iba a... ¿besarla?. Sintió de pronto una puntada en el estómago que hizo que casi gritara del dolor. Inuyasha abrió los ojos horrorizado.

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó desesperado.

- S-sí... - Musitó ella más blanca que un papel.

- Maldición- Masculló Inuyasha mientras que la recostaba nuevamente y la tapaba con delicadeza- Necesitas hacer reposo, ¿sí?- Ordenó dulcemente.

- Gracias... - Respondió ella en un susurro.

- Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado- Dijo él mientras que depositaba un suave beso en su frente.

Kagome sonrió apenas y cerró sus ojos. A los poco minutos su respiración se volvió acompasada. Inuyasha la observó con preocupación y luego frunció el ceño sintiendo como se oprimía su pecho. Ella necesitaba mucho reposo. Apenas podía hacer un movimiento. Fijó su vista en la herida de la chica. Inconscientemente llevó una mano hasta su vientre y la posó con cuidado. El calor que lo embargó fue inmediato. Casi pudo sentir la corriente eléctrica que lo recorría de pies a cabeza y luego, el rubor en sus mejillas. Hubiera querido curar de alguna forma inexplicable ese lugar, aunque sabía que era imposible. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo más arriesgadas y peligrosas. No solo deberían lidiar con Naraku y ese Hakudoshi que era bien peligroso, sino que ahora tenían un nuevo desafío y una nueva enemiga. Esa maldita de Kagura que era bastante molesta con sus poderes. Suspiró derrotado y luego de eso retiró la mano. Se acomodó a su lado dejando que ella descansara en su pecho. Pasó una mano por su espalda y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. Tenerla así lo hacía sentir tranquilo, ya que, estando tan cerca, nada malo podría pasarle. Cerró sus ojos por un momento guiado por el aroma de ella. Vaya, cuando estaba en su forma de semi-demonio su aroma era casi todo lo que respiraba y aún ahora, estando en su forma humana, podía sentir aquel perfume. Sonrió aliviado y luego de unos pocos minutos, él también cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Hola a todos!!! ^^ ¿Cómo se encuentran? :) Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso comienzo de semana! n.n Ay, **mil gracias** a todos los que se pasaron a dejarme un _mensaje_, un _review_, sus _comentarios_ *-* Enserio! **Gracias por aceptar pasar a leer la historia** n//n !  
Les cuento que en el **profile** tienen **páginas de Fan en Facebook**. Tanto una de **Inuyasha** que yo administro como **una dedicada a mi página en FanFiction (xkagome)** en la cual **publico información de los fics, adelantos, fotos, videos y muchas otras cosas** :) Espero que puedan pasarse!  
Les mando un saludito a todos!  
_Que tengan una hermosa semana_ :)  
**LOS AMO!**

**xKag_._**


	8. Sentencia

**Capítulo 8: "Sentencia"**

La sonrisa en su rostro les dio escalofríos a ambos. Lo miraron con temor mientras que él caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativo. Luego de eso se detuvo y los miró con sus ojos sangre fijos en ellos. La mujer sintió como si su cuerpo fuera a desplomarse, mientras que el chico tragó nervioso. Sus cabellos largos y oscuros se movían un poco a causa de la caminata que había vuelto a emprender. Los otros lo seguían con la mirada, incapaces de decir algo.

- Así que... volvieron a fallar-

- Ese entrometido estaba con ella... es imposible acercarse a esa mocosa sin que ese estúpido esté a su lado- Contestó la mujer con rencor.

- Calla... Kagura- Murmuró el chico a su lado.

- Parece que tendré que hacerme cargo del asunto... -

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Hakudoshi... - Dijo el hombre mirándolo con una sonrisa- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

El albino lo miró con una expresión nula y luego de eso se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia una puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Kagura lo observó desde su lugar y luego de eso volvió la vista a Naraku que seguía sonriendo de forma escalofriante. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que tal vez ella no tenía lugar en su plan. Estuvo dispuesta a marcharse cuando la voz del hombre la detuvo.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó de mal humor.

- No creas que no vendrás con nosotros- Murmuró.

- ¿Iré?-

- Me serás de mucha utilidad- Comentó para sí mismo mientras que caminaba dándole la espalda. Kagura lo vio desaparecer entre las sombras y bufó con molestia. Vaya, ¿Por qué debía atender los asuntos de ese sujeto?, Se preguntó. Abrió su abanico para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien reparado. Lo estaba. Bien, al menos podría luchar. Aunque... La imagen de Kagome disparando contra su abanico se volvió a su mente. Si esa chiquilla volvía a atacarla de esa forma, ya no tendría oportunidad. Torció la boca, enojada y caminó en busca de Hakudoshi.

* * *

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

La castaña la miró preocupada. Con una mano la sujetaba por la espalda mientras que la otra la mantenía apoyada sobre su hombro. Suspiró en cuando la chica le dedicó una sonrisa. Si le dolía, jamás iba a decírselo. A estas alturas debería de saberlo. No quería preocupar a los demás, como siempre.

- Descuida Sango, me duele solo un poco. Pero... creo que ya está mejorando- Respondió.

- Ay Kagome... que sustos me das... - Le reprochó.

- Lo lamento- Se rió ella- Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor-

Habían pasados tres semanas desde que había recibido aquel ataque. Es cierto que ya se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Le costaba mucho menos moverse o caminar, eso era bueno. Era lógico que todavía no se hubiera recuperado por completo, ya que la herida era muy profunda y en las últimas revisiones que había tenido le dijeron que tardaría bastante en curarse del todo. Suspiró con pesar al darse cuenta que seguiría siendo una especie de carga. Vaya mala suerte la suya.

- Así que... ¿Kagura está aquí también?- Preguntó Sango de pronto.

- Sí- Contestó la chica.

- Esto se está volviendo cada vez peor- Musitó con preocupación.

- No te preocupes... Además... Ahora no estamos solas... - Dijo Kagome mientras que sonreía.

- Es cierto... hablando de eso... Inuyasha... ¿Qué sucede con él?- Indagó.

- ¿Qué sucede con qué?- Contrarrestó ella.

- Bueno pues... él está muy empecinado en protegerte y... ¿Qué ya no queda nada entre ustedes?. Después de todo, fueron novios, ¿no?- Comentó Sango con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Pero Sango! ¡¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Por Kami-sama!- Casi gritó Kagome con las mejillas rojas.

- Pues... solo digo la verdad... A mí me parece que tú le sigue importando- Canturreó mientras que miraba hacia otro lado.

Kagome frunció el ceño conociendo esa actitud de parte de su prima. Se cruzó de brazos ofendida y muy sonrojada. Estaba segura, quería convencerla y se estaba metiendo en algo que no debía. Inuyasha y ella habían terminado hace mucho, es cierto que ahora él sabía el motivo por el cual eso había sucedido, pero... Era imposible.

- No digas... tonterías- Se quejó mientras que fruncía más el ceño.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kagome! ¿No vas a decirme que tú no te diste cuenta que él te sigue amando?- Preguntó con algo de molestia. ¿Cómo podía ser su prima así de despistada?.

- ¡Es cierto!-

Ambas chicas pegaron un grito y luego miraron con los ojos bien abiertos al joven que las miraba entusiasmado y con los ojos bien brillantes. Kagome se sonrojó mientras que Sango apretó el puno con un notorio enojo. El hombre les sonrió. Kagome creía hasta ver los brillos alrededor de su rostro. Vaya.

- Miroku... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo Sango con molestia.

- ¿No es obvio? Kagome... ese chico sigue enamorado de ti... Además... No podría dejar semejante lindura- Comentó con una sonrisa.

- Ya... ¡Cállate!- Gritó Sango mientras que le daba una mirada de fuego.

- Solo fue un cumplido- Se excusó él.

- ¡Claro...! Un cumplido... Por supuesto... ¡Sal de aquí!- Ordenó.

- Oh, vamos Sango... Yo creo que Kagome quiere que me quede, ¿no?- Animó el monje mientras que miraba a Kagome que pestañeó confundida.

- Em... yo... -

- Ella no quiere nada- Cortó la castaña.

- No seas así de cruel- Lloriqueó Miroku.

- Que cruel ni nada- Respondió la chica. De pronto miró al frente y notó que el joven no estaba más. Suspiró con cansancio y dirigió la vista a su prima- Vaya que es pesa... - Se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver que el chico estaba al lado de Kagome en la cama- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Casi bramó.

- Solo le hago compañía.. Debe sentirse sola aquí- Respondió con seriedad.

- Ahhh... De hecho yo... - Balbuceó Kagome.

- No digas nada, entiendo tu soledad- Dijo mientras que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Kagome. De pronto sintió que estaba en al aire.

Alzó sus ojos azules para encontrarse con la mirada topacio de un joven que lo miraba con ojos casi asesinos- Em... Sango... -

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó con la voz gutural.

- Sango... ayúdame- Musitó con la voz muy aguda.

- Sí... claro... - Comentó esta mientras que salía del cuarto.

- Sango, regresa- Suplicó Miroku.

- Eres un maldito monje pervertido- Masculló el otro.

- No es lo que piensas... yo solo le hacía compañía- Se defendió con una sonrisa.

- Pues... ¡Ve a hacerle compañía a tu hermana!- Bramó mientras que lo lanzaba por la ventana más cercana- Maldito libidinoso- Se quejó. Kagome lo miró mientras que él le devolvía una mirada severa y molesta- ¿Qué?- Preguntó enojado.

- ¿Por qué lo tiraste así Inuyasha?-

- ¿Por qué? ¡Estaba acosándote!- Se quejó el chico.

- No es cierto, solo jugaba. Además Sango estaba aquí- Respondió ella con suma calma.

- Claro, veo que sirvió de mucho- Dijo con ironía.

- ¿Acaso estás... celoso?- Se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Celoso? ¡¿YO? No digas tonterías- Contestó mientras que le daba la espalda.

- Estás celoso- Confirmó la chica mientras que seguía mirándolo sorprendida.

- ¡Que no estoy celoso! ¡Maldición!... Además... ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Desafió.

- No lo sé... Dímelo tú-

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ella mantenía su vista fija en la de él que tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia. Las mejillas sonrojadas y las perlas de sudor corriéndole por la frente. La miró con rencor y al instante le dio la espalda, enojado. Kagome solo siguió en su lugar. Lo observó caminar hasta la puerta. Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada.

- ¡Keh!- Dicho esto cerró la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

La cena transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Kikyou y Sesshoumaru observaban a ambos chicos comiendo. Kagome, tranquila, sin prisa, como siempre. Inuyasha casi atragantado, con molestia, enojo. Bufaba cada dos segundos y luego de eso volvía a comer o beber. Kikyou pestañeó confundida. Esa actitud...

- ¿Me pasas el pan?- Preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

- Tómalo tú- Respondió secamente.

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta y lo miró enojada. Había soportado mucho su infantil actitud y no había dicho nada. Por el contrario, se lo había tomado con calma. Pero esto... se pasaba de los límites.

- ¡Es suficiente!- Se quejó mientras que se levantaba de la silla. Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido- Te comportas como un niño pequeño- Le reprochó- ¿Por qué no simplemente admites que estabas celoso?- Desafió.

- ¡Yo no estaba celoso!- Gritó el chico de igual forma.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y te comportas de forma infantil!-

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres la que se deja abrazar por ese... monje!- Dijo con desprecio.

- Es como un primo para mí... Además... solo estaba jugando-

- Claro... ¿Y jugando también te dio ese abrazo?- Preguntó de forma sarcástica.

- ¡Ash! Eres tan... ¡Inmaduro!-

Dicho esto caminó hasta las escaleras enojada. Inuyasha la miró desde su lugar con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesto. Ella desvió el rostro ofendida. El chico la imitó y desvió su mirada también.

- Kagome... ¿No vas a terminar de comer?- Preguntó Kikyou sorprendida.

- No gracias... Se me fue el apetito- Respondió con una mirada casi asesina.

- Ah... esta bien- Contestó Kikyou con algo de temor. Kagome subió las escaleras y de un golpe cerró la puerta de su cuarto- Inuyasha, realmente tiene razón... Si estás celoso solo dilo... No seas infantil-

- ¡¿También tú? ¡Arg! ¡Todos me tienen arto!- Bramó mientras que se levantaba bruscamente y caminaba hasta las escaleras.

- ¿Dejarás tu comida?- Indagó Sesshoumaru- Es un despropósito tirarla-

- Pues si no quieres tirarla... ¡Trágatela tú!-

Dicho esto subió corriendo las escaleras. Todo un niño pequeño, pensaron ambos. Suspiraron y luego miraron los dos lugares vacíos que habían quedado frente a ellos. Cruzaron miradas cómplices. Era obvio que estaba celoso, pero conociendo lo orgulloso que era, jamás iba a admitirlo. Se rieron bajito y luego de eso siguieron comiendo.

- Supongo que ahora tiene algo con que distraerse- Comentó Kikyou.

- Sí. Estaba muy solo. Y ahora que sabe la verdad de como fueron las cosas... Creo que lo más probable es que sus sentimientos sigan siendo los mismos- Acotó Sesshoumaru.

- También lo creo yo... - Apoyó la chica.

- Espero que se ponga rápido de novio- Kikyou lo miró sorprendida. Jamás había escuchado que Sesshoumaru deseara algo tan sincero para su medio hermano- Es que si decide comprometerse con ella... Se irá más rápido de casa- Comentó mientras que se llevaba un pedazo de comida a la boca.

Kikyou rió divertida y luego de eso también comió. Vaya, vaya. Desde que Kagome estaba en la casa, las cosas se habían vuelto más interesantes y amenas. Hasta la consideraba como una hermana pequeña a la que debía cuidar. De pronto le agradó la idea. Siempre había querido una hermana y ahora... hasta podía tenerla. Se maravilló con la idea y sonrió encantada. Definitivamente, ahora estaban más unidos como familia que antes.

* * *

Caminaron de forma despreocupada y muy distanciada. Ella miraba hacia la calle con el ceño fruncido, molesta por la su compañía. Hubiera preferido ir sola, pero claro, eso era imposible. Suspiró y movió los dedos de sus manos nerviosa. Él mantenía la vista al frente, inmutable, pero con un dejo de molestia en su rostro. El ceño muy fruncido y todo el cuerpo tenso. ¿Cuánto llevaban sin hablarse?. ¿Tres días?. Sí, eso creía. Emitió un ronco gruñido que quedó ahogado en su garganta y luego de eso bufó molesto. Estando en la casa hubiera sido más fácil evitarla, pero la muy caprichosa había querido salir. ¿Ir sola?. Ni en sueños. Por eso fue que la acompañó, aunque desde que salieron, ninguno de los dos se dirigió al otro. Esto se estaba volviendo muy incómodo y ya no soportaba estar con ese silencio tan molesto. Ya se estaba volviendo pertubante. Era tonto seguir así, ¿no?. Sus ojos topacio se desviaron apenas para mirar a la chica que ahora caminaba con la cabeza baja y un semblante bastante diferente al que llevaba cuando salieron de la casa.

- ¿Aún sigues molesto?-

La voz de ella lo sorprendió y rápidamente quitó sus ojos de ella. Bufó nuevamente, hastiado. Se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente se movió un poco incómodo.

- Yo no estoy molesto. Eres tú la que estaba enojada- Dijo malhumorado.

- ¿Yo?. Tú estabas celoso... y era por eso que me mirabas de esa forma tan horrible- Comentó.

- ¡Keh! ¡No digas tonterías!- Se quejó mientras que volvía a desviar la mirada.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí está! Eres tan... Infantil. ¿Por qué no reconoces que estabas celoso y ya?- Desafió ella con un tono de voz elevado.

- ¿Por qué habría de admitir algo que no es cierto?- Contestó él con la voz más alta.

- Oh, claro. Entonces no te molestó que Miroku estuviera conmigo, ¿cierto?- Preguntó de forma maliciosa.

El silencio se hizo presente e Inuyasha la observó con los ojos casi saliéndose de su lugar. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y las gotas de sudor en su frente lo delataban perfectamente. Ella sonrió triunfal al descubrirlo. De pronto él sacudió la cabeza y la miró de forma orgullosa.

- ¿Acaso crees que eres tan importante?- Contrarrestó con una voz cortante- ¡No te soporto!- Gritó fuera de sí.

Kagome se sorprendió antes esas palabras. Estaba enojado, pero... no era para decirle eso. Frunció el ceño, herida. Sus mejillas se encendieron de pura rabia y lo miró con sus ojos castaños sacando chispas.

- ¿No me soportas? Pues entonces ¡Déjame sola!- Contestó ella.

- ¡Pues eso haré!- Bramó el chico mientras que se transformaba en un semi-demonio y salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡Te odio!- Alcanzó a gritar Kagome.

Se dio la vuelta con las lágrimas en los ojos y se sentó en el suelo como una niña pequeña. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en el medio del parque que habían cruzado. La gente que antes estaba se había marchado al oírlos discutir de forma tan alta. Suspiró y escondió el rostro entre sus piernas con dolor. ¿Por qué tenían que decirse esas cosas?. ¿Por qué no admitir lo que les pasaba?. Un segundo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Lo que les pasaba?. ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba?. Se quedó prendida de aquel pensamiento, desconectándose completamente de su entorno.

- Kagome... -

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se levantó y ladeó el rostro desesperada. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados con horror. De pronto una figura se apareció frente a sus ojos. Desforme, horrible, demoníaca. A pesar de no verlo con claridad, sus ojos rojos como la sangre le develó la identidad de aquel ser. Se le paralizó el corazón. Cayó al piso de rodillas sintiendo que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. De pronto sintió dos manos en sus hombros. No pudo reaccionar. Luego de eso... la oscuridad.

* * *

Corría llevado por los mil demonios. Estaba tan enojado, tan irritado. ¿Cómo podía ser que el solo hecho de imaginarla con otra persona lo sacara de quicio?. De pronto se detuvo y ladeó el rostro. Había sido fugaz, casi imperceptible. ¡Maldición! ¡La había dejado sola!. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a correr en la dirección en donde había dejado a Kagome. Cuando llegó la vio tirada en el suelo, de rodillas. Se acercó a ella corriendo, desesperado. La tomó por los hombros y notó como temblaba bajo sus manos. Estaba muy pálida y sus ojos desorbitados. En ese mismo momento en que tuvo contacto con ella... Kagome se desmayó.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dolor e intentó enfocarlos en algún punto fijo del cuarto. ¿El cuarto?. Parpadeó un par de veces confundida mientras que ladeaba el rostro sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. De pronto lo vio a él, sentado a su lado. Con la mirada topacio clavada en ella. No comprendía que sucedía. Intentó incorporarse y sintió las manos del chico tras su espalda, ayudándola.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó con la voz suave.

- ¿Qué sucedió?-

- Eso es lo que iba a preguntarte... -

- No... lo sé... Yo estaba sentada cuando de pronto... levanté la vista y... –

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y pudo sentir las lágrimas agolparse en ellos. Nuevamente la palidez cubrió su rostro y comenzó a temblar de una forma terrible. Aferró ambas manos a los brazos del chico, horrorizada.

- ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Maldición!- Se quejó el chico mientras que intentaba tranquilizarla.

- No puede ser... no, no-

- ¡Kagome! ¡Reacciona!... ¡Hey!-

Pero no había caso. Ella seguía negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera en un shock terrible. De pronto se detuvo y lo miró pasmada. Inuyasha se horrorizó con solo ver la expresión de su rostro. Le dio impresión, casi pudo sentir su miedo, todo. Ella se aferró aún más a él, con desesperación.

- Él... estaba ahí... -

- ¿Él? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Kagome reacciona!-

- Inuyasha... Él me miró... Él... Él... -

Solo eso decía. "Él". Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza intentando que se calmara. Aunque sus intentos eran en vano. Ella seguía temblando, sintiendo su cuerpo casi morir. Ahora lo veía claramente. Aquella figura desforme. Una sonrisa cínica. Ojos rojos como la misma sangre. Los cabellos largos y negros. El rostro aterrador y escalofriante. Y de pronto, esos mismos ojos de demonio fijos en los de ella... Naraku... La había mirado... y a través de esos ojos pudo ver todo. La sentencia de una muerte anunciada. Esta vez... no habría salida.

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Dije que lo publicaría el Viernes pero finalmente estoy aquí xD aunque ya es Viernes xD pero en fin jajajajaja xD Quiero decirles que la semana que viene me iré de viaje ^^ Hasta el Jueves más o menos :) Así que no podré actualizar ñ.n Pero espero que este capi sea bastante como para pedirles perdón, aunque sé que van a querer matarme xD Les agradezco por todos sus hermosos comentarios y por su apoyo incondicional ^^ En el profile están las páginas donde pueden encontrarme y no se olviden que pueden agregarme sin problemas :) Les mando un saludito a todas y que tengas un hermoso Viernes y fin de semana ^^

Las amoo ~

Sayoo ~

**xKag.**


	9. Separados

**Capítulo 9: "Separados"**

- ¿Te dijo algo?-

El joven levantó su mirada topacio y miró a los que estaban reunidos en la sala. Se llevó una mano hacia su cabello y lo revolvió con impaciencia. Las cosas no andaban nada bien. Le había costado mucho trabajo hacerla descansar y convencerla de que todo estaba bien. Se apoyó contra la pared dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

- No. Solo repetía la palabra "Él"- Comentó con desgano.

- ¿Él?- Repitió Miroku sin comprender.

Sango abrió los ojos y entonces caminó hasta quedar delante de todos. La observaron sin comprender y la chica supuso que ahora tenía sentido. "Él", claro. No había duda de que ese misterioso ser era quién ambas jamás se atrevían a nombrar sin sentir que un escalofrío las recorría de pies a cabezas.

- Naraku- Musitó.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la miró nervioso. ¿Había dicho Naraku?. Ese era el nombre de aquel sujeto que andaba tras ellos. Sesshoumaru que estaba alejado ahora se había acercado hasta quedar al lado de Sango que mantenía la vista fija en el joven semi-demonio que ahora llevaba su apariencia humana.

- ¿Dices que fue él?- Preguntó el hermano mayor.

- Estoy segura. No hay otra explicación... - Contestó mirándolo. Se detuvo un momento y la mirada volvió hacia Inuyasha- ¿Acaso la dejaste sola?-

- Ah... pues... yo... - Tartamudeó el chico.

- Lo sabía. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sola?- Se enojó la castaña.

- Habíamos discutido y ella me dijo que me fuera- Se defendió. Aunque sabía que no tenía excusa.

- Eso no importa, no deberías haberla dejado sola. ¡Tonto!-

- Sango, ya cálmate- Suplicó Miroku.

- ¿Pero que no ves?. Mi prima podría haber muerto- Se quejó.

Inuyasha se revolvió de dolor ante la idea de que ella pudiera haber muerto por su culpa. Es cierto, había sido muy descuidado al dejarla sola en ese lugar, sin protección. Sin SU protección. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose impotente y enojado consigo mismo por ser tan estúpidamente orgulloso.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban como segundos para ellos. De alguna forma extraña el tiempo se volvía acelerado, casi tortuoso. Se encontraban sentados en la mesa, cenando. Las chicas conversaban animadamente, intentando por un momento olvidar de los peligros que los perseguían constantemente. Los dos hermanos comían sin muchas palabras y con la vista fija en el plato.

De pronto ambos levantaron la mirada. Soltaron los cubiertos y se pusieron de pie al instante. Kikyou y Kagome los observaron sin comprender. Sesshoumaru miró a Inuyasha que le devolvió una mirada de desesperación.

- Ustedes dos vayan y se encierran en el cuarto- Ordenó el youkai mirando a las mujeres que se pusieron de pie con el corazón en la boca.

- Sí- Respondió Kikyou tomando de la mano a Kagome que se soltó de inmediato y caminó hasta Inuyasha con miedo.

- ¿Y tú?- Preguntó con dolor mientras que apoyaba ambas manos en su pecho.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí- Aseguró mientras que la tomaba de los hombros- Anda, ve... - Dijo mientras que la empujaba con Kikyou que aferró su mano y subió las escaleras. Al instante sintieron la puerta del cuarto y el cerrojo. Inuyasha miró a su hermano y al instante tomó su figura de semi-demonio- ¿Por dónde crees que están?-

- Solo escucha- Respondió mientras que se transformaba a su primera figura de demonio, la que se parecía a una más humana.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos concentrándose. El silencio era absoluto. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar calmo. De pronto, una sombra moviéndose rápidamente. Luego otra. Otra. Otra. La casa. Un círculo a su alrededor. Silencio. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y desenvainó a Tessaiga. Con un rápido movimiento cortó a una de esas figuras. Ambos hermanos lo miraron. Era una especie de youkai con forma un tanto humana.

- Malditos- Masculló el semi-demonio con odio.

De pronto más de ellos aparecieron. Inuyasha luchaba con su espada mientras que Sesshoumaru desgarraba a todos con sus uñas. Ambos vieron de reojo como mientras que todos los atacaban una figura rápida se escabullía entre las escaleras. Inuyasha se horrorizó y miró a Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Ve!- Gritó.

Inuyasha empujó a los seres mientras que su medio hermano le abría paso. Cuando se vio liberado subió a toda prisa. La puerta abierta. Maldición, pensó. Entró al instante. Vio a Kikyou detrás de Kagome que tenía los brazos extendidos. La persona que estaba delante de ellas era alta y llevaba como una capa larga.

- Inuyasha- Musitó la chica mirándolo con temor.

El hombre ladeó el rostro hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el semi-demonio. Los ojos rojos con la misma sangre se fijaron en él con desprecio. Inuyasha frunció el ceño con repugnancia al ver al ser. Estaba seguro, era Naraku. No cabía duda de eso. Al instante se colocó en posición de batalla.

- Así que tú eres... Inuyasha-

- Maldito- Gruñó.

Llevado por su instinto se tiró encima de él con su espada mientras que este lo esquivaba y salía por la ventana del cuarto en dirección al jardín. Inuyasha lo siguió de inmediato y Kagome se dio la vuelta para apoyar las manos por lo que ahora era un hueco sin vidrios. Corrió con prisa hacia un costado y tomó su arco y flechas.

- Quédate aquí- Dijo mientras que salía por la puerta.

- ¡Kagome!-

La joven se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia la otra joven que la miraba preocupada y asustada. Ella sonrió como siempre lo hacía y luego su mirada castaña le reflejó toda la seguridad que pudo. Acercó una mano a su pecho y la cerró en forma de puño. Kikyou suspiró sabiendo que ella no iba a hacerle caso e iría a luchar.

- Todo estará bien- Afirmó para luego darse la vuelta y bajar corriendo las escaleras. Ahí vio a Sesshoumaru luchando. Este la observó y frunció el ceño sin comprender- Iré por Inuyasha- Aclaró mientras que tomaba una flecha y la disparaba para abrirse paso.

- Ten cuidado- Murmuró el youkai una vez que Kagome salió al exterior.

Inuyasha movía a Tessaiga rápidamente mientras que Naraku esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques. Gruñó con molestia al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus golpes estaba dando donde quería. De pronto una nube de veneno lo envolvió. Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su nariz intentando no aspirar. Buscó con la mirada pero era imposible ver algo. Al instante sintió una mano sobre su cuello y como sí una especie de soga lo enrredara.

- Eres mío- Escuchó decir.

- ¡Inuyasha!-

Una flecha purificadora cortó aquellas extensiones y el semi-demonio cayó al suelo pesadamente. Sintió las manos de una mujer aferrarse a su espalda ayudándolo a levantarse. Su mirada topacio se clavó en la castaña de la chica que lo miraba con preocupación y un nudo en el pecho. Él frunció el ceño.

- Kagome- Murmuró.

- Que bonito- La voz de Naraku los hizo levantar el rostro- Después de tres años finalmente vuelven a estar juntos... - Comentó con desprecio.

- ¡Cállate!- Gritó él.

- Inuyasha... no dejaré que interfieras en mis planes-

En ese instante una de sus extensiones empujó a Kagome mientras que se incrustaba en el pecho de Inuyasha. Kagome gritó con horror al ver la sangre que comenzaba a salir. Inuyasha cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ella quiso acercarse pero era demasiado tarde, Naraku la había atrapado y estaba cara a cara con aquel terrible ser.

- Suéltame- Ordenó con rencor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes deseos de ver a tu tío?- Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta. Iba a decir algo pero no tuvo fuerzas. No se había dado cuenta que él estaba absorbiendo su energía espiritual. Sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo y su piel se volvió tan blanca como el papel. A este paso... iba a matarla. Sintió como poco a poco todo se iba volviendo negro. Las cosas comenzaron a perder su forma exacta y todo se veía muy distorsionado.

- In... nuyasha... - Musitó con dolor.

- Él... no vendrá... está muerto- Contestó Naraku con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eso quisieras bastardo!-

Kagome abrió apenas sus ojos a causa de los mareos que estaba sintiendo. Esa voz, era de Inuyasha aunque... sonaba... diferente. Cayó al suelo de forma pesada ya que el lazo que la estaba sosteniendo y le quitaba sus poderes había sido cortado por algo. Levantó el rostro apenas y vio al semi-demonio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Su rostro- Pensó mientras que lo observaba fijamente.

Llevaba unas marcas violetas a cada costado. Sus colmillos sobresalían feroces. Su cabello parecía ser más largo. Sus garras enormes y afiladas estaban levantadas dispuestas a atacar nuevamente. Finalmente enfocó su mirada en los ojos del chico y se llevó una mano a la boca. Eran rojos, rojos como la misma sangre. Sus pupilas azules y desorbitadas.

- Te arrepentirás- Amenazó Inuyasha.

- Vaya... No eres más que un patético semi-demonio- Se burló el otro.

- Eso ya lo veremos-

Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad y en cuestión de segundos estuvo frente a Naraku que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Él sonrió de forma malvada y clavó una de sus garras en el estómago del hombre. Kagome se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Inuyasha seguía golpeándolo con furia y crueldad. De forma despiadada. Negó con la cabeza. Tomó una de sus flechas y la lanzó para que se interpusiera entre Naraku y el chico que retrocedió dándole una mirada asesina.

Naraku apretó los dientes y al instante se envolvió en una nube de veneno que lo hizo desaparecer. Inuyasha gruñó con malicia y furia. Al instante dirigió su vista hacia Kagome que lo observó asustada.

- Inu... yasha- Susurró ella.

- Dejaste que se fuera- Dijo con la voz de youkai- Eres una de ellos-

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?. ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Kagome!-

Al segundo lo tuvo enfrente de él y con un certero golpe le dio en un brazo. Kagome abrió los ojos con horror al ver como la sangre de su brazo comenzaba a salir rápidamente. Clavó su mirada en Inuyasha que volvía a afilar sus garras dispuesto a matarla. ¿Acaso no la reconocía? Pensó con horror mientras que sentía un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Reacciona! ¡Soy yo! ¡Kagome!- Gritó desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Justo en el instante en que iba a volver a atacarla ella cerró los ojos. Esperó pero nada sucedió. Cuando volvió a mirar vio a Sesshoumaru sosteniéndolo con toda la fuerza que lo caracterizaba. Lo miró asustada y luego desvió sus ojos hacia Inuyasha que luchaba desesperadamente por llegar hasta ella.

- Vete- Ordenó con voz gutural el youkai.

Kagome se puso de pie como pudo y salió corriendo de ahí. Sesshoumauru clavó su mirada en la de su hermano que seguía revolviéndose para poder escapar. Frunció el ceño molesto al darse cuenta que las cosas que temía estaba sucediendo más rápido de lo que pensaba. Lo apretó más fuerte.

- Reacciona... Inuyasha- Ordenó mientras que llevaba una mano a su frente.

Como si hubiera sido despertado de una pesadilla el joven abrió sus ojos enormemente. Sus marcas desaparecieron. Sus colmillos y garras volvieron a ser las mismos y de sus ojos antes rojos ahora solo quedaban pequeños destellos en su mirada topacio. Primero miró a su hermano y luego las garras manchadas de sangre. Un momento... ese olor... ¿Kagome?.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó desesperado.

- Inuyasha... aquella sangre... Maldición- Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras que lo soltaba y daba vueltas.

- ¿Sangre? ¿De qué hablas?-

Sesshoumaru lo miró con seriedad mientras que el chico le devolvía una mirada confundida. Estaba perturbado. No recordaba que había sucedido y lo que más le inquietaba era saber que había sucedido con Kagome. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Por qué el olor de su sangre estaba en sus manos?: Esto se estaba volviendo muy confuso y a la vez... sentía una angustia en el pecho que no entendía.

* * *

Caminó adentrándose en el pequeño bosque que había detrás de la casa, esperando encontrarlo. Lo hizo por varios minutos hasta que se dio por vencida y se sentó derrotada. Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo que de alguna forma u otra estaba trayendo problemas. En ese mismo momento hubiera deseado desaparecer o ser una chica normal. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ladeó el rostro sorprendida y de inmediato se encontró con aquella mirada topacio fija en ella. Se levantó sobresaltada e intentó sonreír un poco, aunque el rostro del chico era serio. Demasiado. Lo miró sin comprender y luego de eso se animó a hablar.

- Pues... vine a buscarte-

- No deberías-

Ella lo miró confundida y luego de eso quiso decir algo, aunque por alguna extraña razón las palabras no salieron de su boca. Se quedó callada con la mirada baja e intentando descifrar que era lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Desde que Naraku había escapado no se habían vuelto a cruzar. Preguntó por él, aunque Sesshoumaru no le decía donde estaba. Fue de casualidad que lo vio salir al parque y escabullirse dentro del pequeño bosque. Entonces decidió seguirlo. Pensó que después de tantos días, estaría feliz de verla, de cruzarse con ella. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no. Parecía como si se escapara de su presencia y eso le dolía... mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Preguntó Kagome con la voz temblorosa.

- Nada-

La respuesta había sido seca y cortante. Se mordió el labio sintiendo que estaba siendo muy cruel con ella. Demasiado. ¿Qué había sucedido?. ¿Por qué de pronto actuaba de esa forma tan fría y altanera?. Lo miró apenas con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo.

- Inuyasha... ¿Qué sucede? Dime, necesito saber... Porque me evitas... Y yo... -

- ¿Te diste cuenta cierto?... ¿Qué podrías haber muerto?-

Ella levantó la vista sorprendida. De pronto comprendió. ¿Era eso?. Lo miró con dolor y luego de eso bajó la mirada. Inuyasha la desvió molesto. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente. Todo se volvió eterno. Inuyasha mantenía sus ojos topacio fijos en el suelo. Definitivamente... esto sería lo mejor.

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta **_

_**Tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta. **_

_**Aléjate de mi escapa vete ya no debo verte. **_

_**Entiende que aunque pidas que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar y a los pocos pasos sintió una mano en su brazo. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada confundida de Kagome que no comprendía que estaba sucediendo. Él la observó seriamente, sintiendo que con cada acción las cosas se ponían peor. Se soltó apenas y ella quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire.

- ¿Adónde vas?- Preguntó la joven con dolor.

- Lejos- Respondió.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque debo-

_**La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza. **_

_**Un ángel, te cuida Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida. **_

- ¿Por qué debes? ¿Qué es lo que debes?-

- No entiendes, ¿cierto?. Esto no se detendrá. Sucedió una vez y yo... -

- No digas tonterías-

- Debo irme... Tengo que alejarte de mí. Esta vez... estuvo Sesshoumaru para salvarte pero quien sabe... que sucederá la próxima. No me perdonaría que algo te sucediera por mi culpa-

_**Y Aléjate de mi amor, yo sé que aun estas a tiempo **_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo.**_

- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Qué acaso no te bastó lo que sucedió hace tres años?- Dijo desesperada.

- Esto es diferente... -

- No, no lo es... Prometimos que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaríamos juntos. Que íbamos a luchar... ¿Recuerdas?-

- Kagome- Con un movimiento suave se acercó a la chica y la tomó por los hombros con cuidado- No quiero que nada malo te suceda. Yo no soy de confiar. Podría salirme de control y... - Se quedó callado y bajó la vista. Se mantuvo así unos instantes y luego volvió a mirarla- Tienes que alejarte de mí. Soy peligroso-

- No. No lo eres. Eres el mismo Inuyasha de siempre. Para mí lo eres- Respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor, **_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo, **_

_**veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar **_

_**Y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero, a quien más quiero.**_

Inuyasha sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de lo inocente que ella podía ser. No, él ya no era ni sería el mismo. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició con cuidado. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar por aquella muestra de cariño. El semi-demonio la retiró un poco después y bajó la mirada derrotado. No podía.

- Lo lamento. Estarás bien protegida. Sesshoumaru sabrá cuidarte y tienes a tu prima... -

- ¡No! ¡Yo no los quiero a ellos! ¡Te quiero a ti!- Dijo mientras que llevaba una mano a su corazón.

- ¿Crees que yo quiero irme? ¿Crees que quiero que te alejes de mí? Kagome... No ha pasado un día en que no haya dejado de amarte- Confesó. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó un poco- No quiero alejarme de ti... No quiero que te alejes de mí... Pero... lo hago por tu bien. Porque no podría perdonarme que algo malo te sucediera. ¿Comprendes eso?- Preguntó exasperado.

- No. No lo entiendo. Podrías... luchar... Quedarte e intentar luchar contra esto... conmigo... -

_**Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco **_

_**Quisiera arrepentirme y ser el mismo y no decirte eso, **_

_**Aléjate de mi escapa vete ya no debo verte, **_

_**Entiende que aunque pidas que te vayas no quiero perderte**_

- Sabes que no es así de sencillo. Kagome... por favor, no lo hagas más difícil- Suplicó mientras que apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

- Tú no lo hagas difícil. Quédate conmigo... por favor- Rogó ella.

- No puedo, Kagome, no puedo. Más que nada en el mundo quisiera quedarme contigo- Se quedó un segundo en silencio- Dime algo... -

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Me amas?- Preguntó mientras que seguía apoyado en su frente.

- Inu... yasha- Tartamudeó. ¿Lo amaba?. Cerró sus ojos e intentó entender todos esos sentimientos que tenía dentro de su pecho. La pregunta no era si lo amaba, más bien era si lo seguía amando. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él que la miraban con impaciencia- Yo... creo que... tampoco dejé de amarte-

- Al menos eso... me servirá de mucho... - Dicho esto se alejó de ella con cuidado- Lo lamento mucho-

_**La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza. **_

_**Un ángel te cuida Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida. **_

- ¿Aún así vas a irte?- Preguntó ella con dolor.

- No voy a retractarme- Sentenció.

- No me dejes- Suplicó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

- Perdóname... Pero... alejarte de mí es lo mejor-

_**Y Aléjate de mi amor, yo sé que aun estas a tiempo **_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, **_

_**No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo. **_

- Inuyasha... -

Él se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso la besó. Kagome se sorprendió al sentir nuevamente los labios de Inuyasha sobre los de ella. Se quedó quieta hasta que luego de unos segundos correspondió. El chico pasó una mano detrás de su nuca y la atrajo más para ahondar el beso. Estaba desesperado, triste. No quería dejarla, claro que no. Pero ella no merecía eso. No merecía a alguien que pudiera hacerle daño. No. Por más que no quisiera dejarla debía hacerlo.

- Te amo- Musitó mientras que seguía besándola.

Ella se quedó silencio y solo correspondió. Extrañaba eso. Ahora se daba cuánto.

_**¡Si aun no me lo crees amor!**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar**_

_**A quién mas quiero...**_

- Lo lamento- Susurró él.

- No lo hagas... -

- Debo protegerte... -

- No es la manera... -

- No discutas conmigo... Comprende, que no soy lo que creía ser... No soy el que tú crees que soy... Ya que ni yo mismo me reconozco. Por eso debes alejarte de mí, entiende-

_**¡Y aléjate de mi amor!**_

_**Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo**_

_**No soy quien de verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees**_

_**Yo no caí del cielo**_

- No puedo-

- Deberás hacerlo... Porque yo estoy decidido... No pondré es riesgo tu seguridad por no querer perderte... Sería egoísta-

- Inuyasha... -

- Perdóname-

Dicho esto besó la frente de ella y con una última mirada se alejó lo más rápido que pudo... Debía alejarse, debía alejarla.

Ella se quedó de pie sin ser capaz de emitir una protesta.

Ahora... debería acostumbrarse a estar lejos de él. Aunque... dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor,**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**A quién mas quiero... a quién mas quiero...**_

Continuará...

**

* * *

N/A:** Hola a todas! Mil, pero MIL disculpas por la tardanza u.u Estuve muy ajustada con los finales de la Universidad y algunos problemas personales y se me hizo terriblemente imposible subir la conti u.u  
Espero que sepan disculparme! En fin, aquí se las dejo :) La canción es: "**Aléjate de Mí**" de "**Camila**". Me encanta! Jajaja. Como siempre, ya saben que pueden encontrar toda la info que quieran en mi página de **Facebook** o mi **Twitter** como: **/xkagome**.  
Un saludito enorme a todos! Que tengan un hermoso Viernes y un más que lindo fin de semana!  
Los aamo!

**Kaag.**


	10. Primer Mes

**Capítulo 10.**

**PRIMER MES.**

Lamento todo esto. Me doy cuenta de los esfuerzos que hacen los demás para mantenerme animada, pero...  
Me acerqué a la ventana sin más.  
Estaba realmente cansada. No tenía motivos para sentirme viva. Si, no los tenía.  
Desde que ÉL se fue, muy pocas cosas (por no decir nada) tenían sentido. El dolor punzante que tenía en el pecho ya se había hecho una costumbre. Quería comprender porqué no me hizo caso, porque no escuchó todo lo que le rogué, lo que le supliqué para que se quedara, de verdad quería comprenderlo. Pero por más que lo intentaba, nada bueno venía a mi mente.  
Ya nada era lo mismo. Podía darme cuenta de que yo no era la misma.  
Mis amigos, no, ya no los veía.  
No hablaba con Kikyou, no hablaba con Sesshoumaru (aunque él jamás fue de muchas palabras conmigo).  
A Sango la veía poco y cuando estábamos juntas, sinceramente, ya no era lo mismo que antes. Aquel entusiasmo que siempre tenía al verla se había esfumado y tan solo musitaba un triste: "Hola" en una conversación que luego se tornaba apagada y fría.  
Era imposible darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba haciendo.  
El único sol que había tenido mi vida hasta ese momento, se había ido.  
De la nada, aún bajo mis ruegos y lágrimas.  
¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en sacarme todo lo que más quería?.  
Imposible saberlo.  
Por más que intentaba ser la misma de antes, mantener un poco de aquella vieja chica que alguna vez fui, era imposible. Mis tonadas (las más alegres para mi gusto), sonaban siempre forzosas. Aquel brillo en los ojos que todos tanto destacaban, estaba muerto, al igual que mi corazón y mi capacidad de sentir.  
Quisiera darme cuenta, entender.  
Por más que pusiera todo de mí para ser la misma, las palabras y las frases alegres no salían.  
Mi optimismo no existía.  
Y no sabía hacer otra cosa más que lamentarme.  
Llorar.  
Deprimirme.  
Sabía que estaban preocupados por mí.  
Podía sentirlo. Como también sentía aquella leve sensación de que ya no los quería.  
No, no era eso. Yo los seguía amando. Como siempre. Como la de siempre. Pero... ÉL se había ido. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para hablar.  
No tenía motivos por los cuales sonreír. Aquella sensación de felicidad y plenitud se había marchado.  
Ahora era débil, sensible, estaba vulnerable a todo. Como cuando estás muy enferma y cabe esa posibilidad de morir por un simple resfriado.  
Mi aspecto no estaba mejor que mi actitud. Ya no tenía ganas de comer o de salir de mi cuarto.  
Kikyou insistía en que debía hablar, alimentarme, intentar salir de todo lo que me sucedía, pero... ¿Cómo puedes vivir si no tienes aire para respirar?. ¿Cómo puedes continuar si la luz que te guía se desapareció?.  
Mis sonrisas rotas decían todo lo que una simple palabra jamás podría llegar a significar. Es increíble lo poco resistente que se vuelve una persona cuando no tienes eso que te alienta seguir a tu lado.  
Como todas las mañanas, como todas las tardes, como todas las noches... Me senté frente a la ventana a ver como la vida pasaba sin que yo pudiera disfrutar de ella.  
El tiempo parecía correr de forma apresurada sin que pudiera pararlo o al menos, darme cuenta que pasaba.  
Quería creer que él volvería, claro que quería.  
Intentaba llamarlo. Le envía textos. Incluso mails, con la esperanza de que me respondiera algún día.  
Pero nada sucedía.  
Siempre era igual.  
Teléfono apagado. Mensajes que no se podían enviar. Casilla rechazada.  
Mi vida se iba día a día, suspiro a suspiro, lágrima tras lágrima.  
No podía llegar a comprender que era lo que sucedía conmigo.  
O al menos, eso pensaba. Claro que lo entendía.  
Yo lo amaba. Claro que lo amaba.  
Más de lo que jamás había podido llegar a imaginar.  
Me pregunto si es así como se sintió ÉL cuando yo me fui. Supongo que así sería. Pero... perder una vez... se puede seguir. Perder dos veces... era insoportable. No podía sobrellevarlo.  
Como hubiera querido ver a Naraku frente a mí, matándome, deshaciéndose de mí, para al menos, poder evitar este sufrimiento que sentía.  
Como todos los días se hacían noche, todas las noches se hacían días.  
Y yo... seguía igual. Como siempre.  
Sentada.  
Esperando.  
Muriendo.  
Aún así, no podía evitar seguir pensando en ÉL cada segundo que pasaba.  
Y aunque eso hiciera, con decir su nombre, solo lograba un dolor más grande del que ya tenía.  
Era imposible para mí. Sumamente imposible.  
Me preguntaba si alguna vez superaría todo... o simplemente moriría con esta angustia que sentía.  
Eso era algo que me hubiera gustado averiguar lo antes posible.  
Muchas veces quise saber dónde estaba, que hacía.  
Si estaría pensando en mí.  
Si estaría con alguien más.  
Si me extrañaba tanto como yo a él.  
Si me necesitaba.  
Si me amaba.  
Si quería verme.  
Si me buscaba.  
Si quería abrazarme.  
Si quería besarme.  
Si regresaría.  
Si me olvidaría.  
Mi cabeza era un mar de preguntas y suposiciones, sugestiones, miedos.  
No podía pensar con claridad y no actuaba de la mejor manera.  
Solo vivía oculta bajo una sombra y un agujero oscuro y profundo que su partida había dejado en mí...

Continuará...

**Kaag.**


End file.
